Protecting Autumn
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: Will Benedict life gets turned upside down when an old friend comes to him and his family for help in protecting his sister Autumn after the death. Will and his family agree and as Will spends time with the quite Autumn he begins to see just how dangerous and scary the world without her father has become. Determined to protect her Will learns something that could change their life
1. Chapter 1

Protecting Autumn

Chapter 1-Will

Will glared as Zed continued to stare at him.

"What they hell are you looking at?" Will demanded.

Will felt his mother stare at him from behind but he didn't care. Life had become quite lately the majority of his brothers were living with happily with their soulfinders, Will wanted to be happy for his brothers and the majority of the time he was it was just he was bored and longer he was bored the more he resented that they had a soulfinder and he didn't.

"Today is going to be interesting for you." Zed finally replied.

"What they heck does that mean?" Will demanded as Sky his brothers soulfinder walked into the kitchen.

"Just wait and see." Zed told him smirking.

Sky lightly punched his brother and glared at him when he looked up at her.

"What was that for?" he demanded a big soppy grin on his face.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain yourself." Sky shouted at him.

"Its cruel." She added.

Zed just shook his head before leaving the room. Sky smiled at him sympathetically before heading out after his brother.

"You know what he's like." His mother said placing a kiss to his forehead.

Will sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Will sat at his desk. He liked being a cop he really did but on days like today he hated it, his partner was out sick which led Will to be stuck at his desk getting more and more frustrated.

"Benedict, you've got a visitor." The desk sergeant called.

Will looked up and frowned before slowly getting up and making his way down stairs.

"He's in there." The desk sergeant said putting t the soft interview room.

Will opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Carter." Will said giving his old friend a hug.

Will meet Carter Jenkins when they were ten, when will had gone with his father to meet a friend on his and Carter had joined his father.

Originally from England Carter had spent summers in America with his father and the rest of the time he lived in London with his grandfather.

Carter smiled in returned and hugged his friend.

Carter was tall with short sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"How have you been?" Carter asked him taking a seat.

"Good thanks, what about you?" Will replied.

Carter moved his hand.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

Carter was a savant like him.

"That's why I'm here I need your help. Well your families help." Carter replied.

Will looked at his friend. Carter had bags under his eyes, he looked tired and worried.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

Carter looked up at him.

"Can't help unless you tell me what's going on." Will said.

"I have a sister her name is Autumn." Carter told him.

Will looked confused why had Carter never told him about his sister before.

"She has rare and very powerful savant," Carter explained.

"And its strong." He added.

"So what do you need?" Will asked unsure on what his friend needed.

"There are people after her, I need you to protect her for me for a while why I find away to get rid of this people." Carter told him.

"What about your dad can't he help?" Will asked.

Carter looked grim.

"Dad's dead." Carter told him.

"That's while there coming after her know they wouldn't have dare while he was alive and now the only ones that might stand a chance of keeping her safe is your family." Carter continued.

Will new his family meant a lot in the savant world and they only gained more of a reputation every time one of his brothers found their soulfinder.

"I have to speak to my family before I can agree to this." Will said.

"I know." Carter replied grim.

Will took out one of his cards and handed it to Carter.

"Give me two days, by then I'll have an answer for you." Will said and Carter nodded.

Will sent a message to his whole family and their partners asking for them to meet him back out the house as soon as they could. They all agree after he told them he would he would explain later and not before.

* * *

When he got home from work his whole family sat waiting for him.

"What's so important that I had to be here immediately?" Victor demanded.

Ever since Crystal had told Victor about his soulfinder Vic had been using all the resources he had to try and find her.

"Do you remember Carter Jenkins?" Will asked looking over at his father.

His father nodded.

"Max was one of the greatest men on the savant world." His father told the others.

"Was." Will said.

His father looked back at him sharply.

"He died a few months ago." Will told his father.

His father looked sad.

"That's all you wanted to tell us?" Vic asked annoyed.

"Just listen." Zed said glaring at Vic.

Will look over at his Zed.

"Is this what you saw?" Will asked.

"Not exactly." Zed replied.

Will shook his head in frustration.

"Apparently Carter has a sister and she has a rare savant." Will told them.

"With Max gone I imagine people will go after her if her gifts that rare." His father said.

Will nodded then told his family everything Carter told him.

"We have to help her." Phee and Sky said at the same time.

"I'm not sure, it could be dangerous." Yves added.

While his brothers agreed amongst themselves. His parents sat talking quietly together.

"Quite." His father said and his brothers quieted down.

"Zed did you see anything about this girl?" their mother asked him.

"Not really, I just feel we need to help her." Zed replied.

His mother turned to him.

"What about you Will do you sense anything dangerous?" She asked him.

"Yes, but something tells that if we don't help her it will be more dangerous for her." He replied honestly unable to lie to his mother.

"We take a vote. Will go round the room say yes if you think we should help her and no if you don't." They father said.

"Vic?" there father asked.

"I'm not sure I think this could be dangerous. So I am going to say no." Vic replied.

"Yes." Will said when his father pointed to him.

"I'm with Vic I'm not sure so no." Uriel responded.

"Yes." Phee replied without doubt.

"No." Yves replied looking sad.

"Yes." Crystal said.

"Yes, we need a little excitement." Xav said smiling.

"No," Trace said.

"Yes," Diamond replied glaring at Trace.

"Yes." Zed added.

"Yes," Sky said.

It was just their parents to go.

"Out of respect for her father and knowing he would have done it for anyone of you I will also say yes." His father explain.

"I will also agree." Their mother said.

* * *

Will sat on the kitchen table waiting for Carter to call his brothers were currently sorting out some kind of router for protecting Autumn but his father had decided that since it was Will that Carter came to it would be ultimately down to him to look after her.

"Hello," Will said answering his phone on the first ring.

"Its me," Carters voice replied sounding tired.

"Bring, Autumn to the house when you're ready." Will told him.

"You sure?" Carter asked.

"Yes," Will replied confidently.

"Thank you." Carter whispered.

"Will be to you by the end of the week." He added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Autumn

**Note: **_**italics **_**are thoughts**

Autumn stood frozen on the spot as Carter knocked on the Benedict's front door. This had to be a bad idea.

_Maybe there not in._

Carter glared at Autumn.

A couple of seconds later the door opened.

"Carter." A middle age man said affectionately.

Carter smiled at the man and held out his hand to be shaken and the man immediately shook Carters hand.

"It's good to see you again Mr B." Carter said.

"You too." Mr B replied.

Mr B was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes, his size made him look intimidating but his smile made him look anything but.

"This must be Autumn." Mr B said turning his friendly smile to me.

Autumn nodded and smiled back.

He looked at Autumn for a couple of minutes before inviting us inside.

Autumn looked over at Carter.

_We could always leave. _

_Stop being stubborn. _

Autumn rolled her eyes and followed Carter inside.

Mr B led us through to the living room were a beautiful middle aged women and a younger man sat.

"This is my wife Karla and our fourth oldest Will." M B said introducing them.

Mrs B was a short petite woman with golden brown skin that made her look like she had spent the last six months in the sun. She had short dark hair and warm dark eyes. Will had his mother's colour and her dark hair, the rest of him was like his father. He was tall with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He was quite handsome.

"This is Carter and his sister Autumn." Mr B said introducing them for what he imagined was his wife's sake.

Mrs B smiled at Autumn before folding her in a hug. The action shocked Autumn but she hugged the women back.

"It's lovely to meet you both," she said before hugging Carter.

Will shook Carters hand before smiling at Autumn.

"Where is everyone?" Carter asked.

The Benedict's were a large family.

"They will be home later, we wanted Autumn to get settled in before the madness erupts." Mrs B said laughing.

_Madness? _

_Autumn they are a big family of course there will be madness. Big families scream madness especially savant families. _

Carter put a supportive hand on his sister's shoulder before smiling at Mrs B.

"Take a seat." Mr B suggested.

Autumn sat down next to Carter.

"Why don't you tell us more about what going on?" Mr B suggested.

_What are you going to tell him? _

_The truth. They are helping us I owe them that. _

"Autumn's savant is unusual and very useful, when dad was alive she was safe but a couple of months after dad died she was attacked." Carter started.

Autumn looked over at her brother.

_Please don't tell them about the kidnapping. _

_Autumn._

_Please._

_Fine._

"That's terrible." Mrs B grasped.

"What happened to you?" Mr B asked softly.

"She was forced to use her savant to help them and if she refused she would they would hurt her." Carter said wincing.

Autumn spent three weeks trapped with them and the memory was still fresh.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Mrs B said placing a supportive hand on Autumns hand.

"What happened after that?" Will asked getting back to focus.

"We have been moving around hoping to lose their trail but they keep coming after her." Carter replied.

"Who's coming after you?" Mr B asked.

"That's what I want to find out. If I can find out whom then I can work out a way to protect Autumn." Carter told them.

"Good place to start, when do you leave?" Will asked.

_Leave?_

Carter avoided Autumns eyes.

_What does he mean leave?_

Carter continued to ignore Autumn.

"In a couple of hours." Carter finally replied.

Autumn swallowed hard, her heartbeat increase in her chest as panic begun to take over.

_You can't leave. _

"Chicken calm down." Carter ordered gently putting his hand on either side of her shoulders.

_You tell me you're leaving and you expect me to calm down. Please don't leave me. _

_I am not leaving you Autumn. I have to find a way to keep you save, I will not allow anyone to harm you again. This is the best way. _

_I could come with you._

_No, leaving you with the Benedict's is the safest place you can be right now. _

_I don't know this people how can I trust them. _

_Because you trust me and there is no one in the world I would trust more with you than Will and his family. _

Tears strolled down Autumns faces as she stood up and step away from her brothers touch.

"Excuse us." Carter apologised getting up to follow Autumn.

Autumn put her hand out to stop him and Carter froze.

_You want to keep my safe because you're my brother that is the exact reason I want to keep you safe. _

"It's my job to protect you chicken." Carter said softly.

_Since when?_

Carter shook his head.

"We don't have time for this chicken you are staying here where you are safe." Carter said brining their argument to an end.

Autumn sat down defeated.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Carter asked.

"Autumn savant , what is it?" Mr B asked.

"Autumn is a reader." Carter replied.

Readers weren't rare but the amount she could read and what she could read is what made her rare.

"She can read everything from the living to the dead." Carter added.

All the Benedict's eyes fell on her.

Carter looked down at his watch.

"I have to go." He said getting up from his seat.

_Please don't go._

Carter sighed and pulled Autumn into his arms.

"I will be back for you I promise, Chicken." Carter sad whipping away the tears that were falling from Autumns eyes.

She followed him as he made his way to the door.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't guaranty to keep._

Autumn turned away from her brother leaving with the Benedict's and heading back to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Will

Will watched as Autumn walked away from her brother.

"You didn't tell her you were leaving?" Will demanded.

Carter shook his head.

"You saw what she was like she would found a way to talk me out of it." Carter sighed.

Will let the subject drop he could see how much it was hurting his friend to leave his sister behind.

"Promise me your look after her." Carter begged.

Will nodded his head.

"I promise." He said.

"Give us a call, if you need anything." His father called out as Carter got to his car.

Carter nodded.

* * *

"I can't stand it." His mother said pacing.

Autumn had been hiding inside her room since his mother had showed it to her. Every time anyone had gone to speak to her they could hear her sobs and left her alone. Will was grateful for the noise when his brothers returned.

His father had filled them all in and they all sat waiting in the kitchen talking about the best way to look after Autumn.

"She'll be ok Karla just give her some time to get use to this." Phee said softly.

Phee had been the one to make them leave Autumn until she was ready to come out.

"What do we know about readers?" Vic asked.

"Nothing really." Trace replied.

His family feel silent each in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice said from behind them.

Will turned round to see Autumn standing there she looked nervous. She was around 5'6 with long auburn hair that she wore in a high ponytail. She had perfect curves that she tried to hide by a baggy jumper. Her eyes were bright blue.

"It's ok angel it was a lot to take in." Wills mother replied walking over to her side in an instant.

Autumn smiled sadly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone?" His mother suggested and Autumn nodded.

"This is our oldest son Trace and his souldfinder Diamond." His mother stated pointing out who was who.

"Hi," Trace said waving.

"It's nice to meet you." Diamond said getting up and hugging Autumn who looked petrified.

Autumn hugged her back before stepping back and smiling at them both.

"This is Uriel and Vic." His mother said continuing to introduce.

Uriel smiled at her and Autumn smiled back. Vic just looked at her intently before nodding. Will watched Autumn take a shaky breath before nodding and smiling in return.

"This is Xav and his soulfinder Crystal." His mother continued.

"Hey," Crystal said smiling.

"You do talk." Xav said smiling.

Their father had told them Autumn hadn't said a word.

Autumn smiled and nodded.

_Xav._

His father's voice warned and most of his siblings had to hold back their laughter.

"This is Yves and Phoenix but we just call her Phee." His mother said fondly.

"Its nice to meet you." Yves said.

Phee waved and smiled brightly.

Autumn smiled back.

"And this is Sky and Zed." This mother finished.

"Hey." Sky said giving Autumn a hug.

Autumn hugged her back.

"Welcome to the madhouse." Zed joked.

Autumn took a deep breath before smiling.

"You don't say much do you?" Xav said breaking the silence.

Crystal hit him.

"I'm .. I'm sorry, I'm not very good with people." Autumn stuttered.

"It's ok." Phee said.

"No… my brother said I should trust you so I am going to try." Autumn said.

"That's a good start." His mother replied smiling at Autumn.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"My brother told you I am a reader but nothing really else, so I am going to trust you and say ask whatever ever you need and I will try to answer as much as I can." Autumn said.

It was the most she had spoken since she got here.

"What type of reader are you?" Yves asked.

"I don't know how you classify what I read, I'm sorry." Autumn replied.

"Can you explain how it works then?" Vic asked.

Autumn closed her eyes and took another breath.

"It's a bit like what Uriel does," She replied.

"When I touch something or someone I see scenes and images based up the object or person I touch." She added.

"Just with the past?" Uriel asked.

Autumn shook her head.

"It's not limited, readers tend to be looking for something in particular the scenes that they see are all about what they are looking for." She replied.

"But you can see other things outside of what you're looking for?" Zed asked and Autumn nodded.

"Yes but like when you see the future circumstances come into play that we can't always see that change the outcome and therefore the future." Autumn explained.

"What about reading the dead how does that work?" Will found himself asking curiosity getting the better of him.

Autumn paled a little.

"I can't really explain it, when its happening its similar to reading the living only you have no control over it." She explained.

Will nodded.

"Can you show us how your savant works?" Vic asked.

Autumn looked worried again.

"I can't control what I see, or what I say while I am reading. I may say something you don't want your family to know." she whispered.

"That's ok, I still would like to see what you do if you don't mind." Vic answered.

Autumn looked wary but nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Will

Will sat on a chair in the living room and watched as Autumn sat on the floor opposite Vic and held her hand out Vic gently placed his hand in hers. She closed her eyes but her eyes moved quickly behind the lids.

"Victor Benedict age 25 third oldest son to Karla and Saul Benedict. You work for the FBI and you love your job." Autumn said.

Will could see boredom on his brother's face this was information that you could find out easily.

"You have a thing you your partner Kelly. She beautiful, and you know she likes you too. But your torn; part of you would like to kiss her perky pick lips that always make you smile when she doesn't always think before she speaks. But the other part of you knows that if you do you will one day break her heart and it will be you because you will find your soulfinder and the love that you had for Kelly will no longer be there." Autumn added.

Vic's mouth fell open.

"Your currently working on a case involving a man named Michael Turner, your pretty sure he killed the missing girl but without a body and with no previous record or evidence that point to Michael you have nothing to go on." She continued.

Everyone of Will's family were staring at Autumn with fascination as she shook her head. Autumn slowly opened her eyes and took her hand back from Vic.

"That's amazing." Uriel said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry if I said anything you didn't want your family to know." Autumn whispered.

"You didn't." Vic replied standing up.

He held out his hand to help Autumn stand she took it.

She wobbled on her feet and Vic caught her before she fell.

"Sorry, reading sometimes makes me tired. Would it be ok if I lay down for a while?" Autumn said asking his mother.

"Of course honey." His mother replied guiding her towards the stairs.

Autumn stopped when she got to the door.

"For what it's worth I think your right about Turner, don't give up." Autumn said over her shoulder.

"I wont." Vic replied still watching her.

* * *

Autumn: _**Bold and Italics= dream**_

_**The rational part of Autumn knew this was a dream. But still this room scared her. It was the same room she had held been in right after her father die. The three weeks of hell. The room was pitch black Autumn strained her eyes trying to see but she knew it was pointless. She tried to move from side to side but she could move she seem to be restrained by something. **_

"_**Ahh," Autumn moaned in frustration**_.

"_**Stop moving you will only hurt yourself." A voice sighed sounding tired. **_

_**Instincts made Autumn turn to where the voice had come from but the darkness stopped her from seeing who the voice belonged too. **_

"_**Who's there?" Autumn asked. **_

"_**It's me Chicken." The voice replied. **_

_**Autumn smiled despite the situation there was only two people who called her chicken and since this one voice was female. Autumn knew it had to be Maya. **_

"_**Maya where are we?" Autumn asked. **_

_**She heard Maya sigh. **_

"_**I don't know chicken." Maya replied frustrated. **_

_**Autumn knew what would happen she had lived this moment over and over again, this day that started the worse three weeks of her life. But still her heart hoped this time would be different. **_

"_**No talking." A gruff voice said as the door opened and light invaded the room making them both squint in surprise. **_

"_**Now Now, Marcus. Be kind to our guest." Another voice called this voice was cold and called from the shadows. **_

"_**Guest my arse." Maya spat. **_

_**Autumn heard the impact as something hit Maya. **_

_Maya are you ok?_

_I'm fine. _

_Don't push these people I don't want you to get hurt. _

_I'm meant to be the one protecting you. _

_You are. _

"_**What do you want from us?" Autumn asked. **_

"_**Not us just you." The voice from the shadows said. **_

"_**If you hurt Maya again I won't do anything for you." Autumn replied. **_

_**The pain of the pressure that pushed her face to the left at impact left her whole body stinging as she tried to blink away the pain. **_

"_**Don't touch her." Maya screamed. **_

_**Her savant reacted when she was angry and Autumn knew it wouldn't take much more until her savant reacted without her control. **_

"_**Chicken talk to me." Maya called out after Autumn failed to reply to her telepathy. **_

_**Maya tried to keep the panic from her voice but Autumn could tell it was there.**_

"_**What do you want from me?" Autumn asked swallowing the pain. **_

"_**Just a little reading." The voice from the shadows called but I knew there was more to it. **_

_Do not do it._

_Maya I have to this may be our only way out of this alive. _

_Listen to me chicken, you cannot help these people. _

_What aren't you telling me? _

_Please chicken just trust me. _

"_**I won't help you." Autumn said confidently. **_

"_**You really should have just done what I asked." The cold voice said.**_

_**Maya screamed a blood curdling scream before everything went silent. **_

_Maya _

_Maya _

"_**Dammit, Maya answer me." Autumn screams tears streaming down her face. **_

"_**Maya." Autumn screamed.**_

* * *

**Will**

Will knocked on Autumn's door but there was no answer.

"Maya," she screamed again.

Will opened the door without waiting for a reply, Autumn had been screaming and crying Maya over and over again for the last half hour.

Autumn lay on his bed tossing and turning. Her face wet with tears. Will sat on the edge of her bed and gently began calling her name.

After a couple of minute Autumn began to stair. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You ok?" Will asked.

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

Will reluctantly left it alone knowing she clearly didn't want to talk to him.

"Dinner's ready." He said and she nodded.

"I'll be right there." She said.

Will reluctantly left the room. He pulled out his phone and dialled Carter's number.

"Is chicken ok?" Carter answered.

"Who's Maya?" Will asked.

"She was my soulfinder." Carter replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Autumn;

Autumn could feel all eyes on her as she sat down at dinner table, she knew they weren't doing it to be mean they were generally intrigued by her.

_Nightmares, again Chicken?_

Carters voice rang through her head. She had planned to ignore him the next time he tried to talk to her for leaving her but Autumn knew this was something she could never ignore him about.

_I'm sorry._

_You have nothing to be sorry for Chicken._

_Yes I do._

Carter let a frustrated sigh in her head. This was an argument they had often.

_Maya was just doing her job. _

_If I had just done the reading maybe she would still be alive. _

_They would have killed her anyway. _

_Maybe not._

_Trust me, chicken they would have killer he anyway. _

_You don't know that. _

_Dam it Autumn just listen to me._

Carter voice in her head had got angry and frustrated.

_I'm sorry Carter. _

_Chicken, Maya loved you. You were her best friend and my little sister. There was nothing she wouldn't have done to keep you safe. They would have killed her because they hurt you and she would have done anything to stop that. _

Autumn felt her eyes fill with tears as images of Maya ran through her mind.

_Maybe I'm not worth it._

Autumn shut off her connection to her brother before he could argue.

"You ok?" Will asked from beside her.

She had gone completely quiet and it was starting to worry everyone.

"I was talking to Carter." She explained.

They nodded knowing that telepathy could often block them from what was going on in the here and now.

"What's going to happen?" Autumn asked Will.

Since Will was who her brother had asked to protect she figured it would be him who she would be spending most of her time with.

"When?" he replied looking at Autumn confused.

She took a breath.

"Tomorrow, the day after that?" She asked.

"I don't want to hide out in your house all day it's not fair on you." Autumn added.

"You won't be." Will replied.

"I have work tomorrow so you will be with Phee and Yves tomorrow." Will told her.

Autumn looked over at both Phee and Yves who smiled at her warmly.

"I was thinking we could show you round town tomorrow." Phee suggested.

Autumn smiled at her before nodding.

"Thank you." She whispered.

After dinner Vic, Trace, Diamond, Xav and Crystal went back to their own house only coming over to meet Autumn.

Autumn followed Sky into the living.

"We were thinking of watching a film, you should join us." Sky said and Autumn nodded.

Autumn watched the film with the others until she could no longer keep her eyes open, still tired from reading, Autumn excused herself and headed for bed.

* * *

_**Part of Autumn knew when they said Maya was still alive it was lie but she needed to believed. **_

"_**If we help her you have to do the reading." The cold heartless voice said. **_

"_**I'll do whatever you want just save her." Autumn had begged sobbing. **_

_**Autumn felt the chains around her wrists disappear and she rubbed her wrists before one of her hands was pulled roughly away and placed on someone's greasy hair. **_

"_**Read." The cold voice demanded. **_

"_**I need to know what I'm looking for otherwise I will just read anything." Autumn argued.**_

"_**Just read." The cold voice said. **_

_**Autumn knew reading was a bad idea, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and it was likely to take everything out of her. **_

_**Autumn closed her eyes. **_

_**Images of a little boy ran through her mind. **_

"_**Max Henry, 8 years old son of Scarlett Henry school teacher and Connor Matthews gangster." Autumns voice spoke. **_

_**When she read it was almost like she had no control over what she said. **_

"_**Scarlett and Connor are soulfinders although they don't know it. Scarlett is sweet and kind, Connor is cold and angry. The met because of Scarlett sister Rose and she was drunk. Although it had been the best night of her life, Scarlett regretted it. She knew who Connor was and what he was capable off. She left a note and snuck out only to find out two months later she was pregnant with his child. Connor was mad to find her gone; there was something in her that made him what to change to be a better person for her. He became colder and angrier." Autumn told before her world started to fade to black. **_

_**When she woke she was in a different room. It was a little lighter and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. **_

_**She was still tired down but this time to a bed, she had an IV drip in her arm. **_

"_**It's nice to see you awake." The familiar cold voice said. **_

_**Autumn still couldn't see him. **_

"_**What happened?" Autumn asked. **_

"_**You passed out before you found what I was looking for." The voice replied. **_

"_**I'm…I'm… sorry." Autumn stuttered. **_

"_**I'll read again." Autumn added. **_

"_**I know you will or your friend won't live to see tomorrow." The cold voice replied. **_

_**The door opened and a huge man walked in leading a grubby looking Max the boy from her reading. **_

"_**I'm so sorry." Autumn said to Max as she pressed her hand to his cheek. **_

"_**Max, knows his not meant to be at this safe but the temptation is to much. He has to know what his mother is hiding. He spins the dial knowing the code is his birthday 06/07/05. In the safe is some money and a USB drive although Max has no idea what's on it." Autumn read. **_

"_**That's enough." The cold voice ordered bring Autumn out of her reading. **_

_**She looked down at the little boy who was now crying. **_

"_**Kill him." The cold voice said. **_

_**Autumn shook her head not believing his words. **_

"_**No," she screamed as the man plunged a knife into the little boys back. **_

_**The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the man repeated this movement over and over again until no sound or movement came from the boy.**_

_**Autumn screamed and thought against her binds but it was pointless.**_

* * *

Autumn woke to someone gently shaking her.

She sat up and threw herself at the person who woke her up without looking to see who it was, they caught her and hung on to her as she sobbed.

"It's ok," Will's deep voice repeated over and over again until she stopped crying.

Autumn pulled away when she finished crying and looked at Will.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Will smiled at her sadly.

"We all have nightmares." Was all her replied before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: hey everyone I am really sorry this took so long, things have been so busy. I promise to try to never make you wait longer than two days for the next updates again. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will update really soon. Please keep your reviews coming in I love reading them.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Will

Will slammed his hand down on his alarm, and winced feeling the headache due to lack of sleep emerge as he got out of bed.

"This is going to be a long day." Will said to himself as he got in the shower.

After his shower he headed down stairs. It was early too early for anyone else to be up but Will knew they all heard Autumn's cries in her sleep. He had gone to her room last night intending to wake her up but when she flung herself at him he ending up holding her while she cried. Will hadn't know Autumn very long but he already felt this need to protector her and it hurt watching her look so afraid.

Will picked up his phone a dialled a familiar number.

"Hello," Carters sleepy voice answered.

"Her nightmares are getting worse." Will replied.

Will heard Carter sigh.

"I can probably get back in a couple of days." Carter said.

"I'm not asking you to come back Carter." Will pointed out.

"I am just asking how I can help her." Will added.

Carter was silent and Will knew it was because he was thinking of the best way to answer.

"I made a promise to her Will." Carter replied sounding more annoyed at himself than anyone else.

"Look, just wake her up. Hold her while she cries and tell her everything will be ok even if you think it's a lie." Carter begged.

Will wanted to know the reason for Autumn nightmares but it seemed that Carter was going to give him any of the answers he wanted.

"Ok." Will said.

They said their goodbyes and Will headed off to work to look for answers.

_Vic _

Will sent threw his mind.

_Dam Will, don't you know what time it is?_

_Sorry Vic. I need your help. _

_What do you need?_

_I need you to search the FBI database see if you can find anything about Autumn and someone called Maya. _

_Alright, what's Maya last name?_

_I don't know. All I know is her name is Maya and that she dead. _

_How did she die?_

Will noticed the change in the way his brother was speaking to him and began to worry that Vic wouldn't help him.

_I don't know. Look Vic please just do this for me._

Will knew Vic wanted to argue but instead he just sighed.

_Fine you should ask Trace as well he might be able to find something out. _

_Thank you. _

_Will, I expected answers._

_And your get them, I promise. _

_When?_

_As soon as I do. _

Will said before closing his connection to his Vic and opening a connection to Trace.

_I need your help. _

_What happened? _

Trace voice was panicked but I high alert.

_I just need you to check your work database for some information. _

_I thought something major was wrong. _

_Sorry if I worried you. _

_Couldn't this have waited until a decent hour? _

_Trace will you please just do this for me._

Will heard Trace sigh in frustration.

_What do you need? _

_Anything you can find on Autumn and some called Maya. I don't have a last name for her but I do know she is now dead. _

_Does this have something to do with the nightmares?_

_How do you know about them? _

_Mum. _

_I think so. _

_I'll see what I can find and get back to you soon. _

* * *

Will sighed as he put on his coat he had search his precincts database and found nothing and neither Trace nor Vic had got back to him yet. Will headed to his car.

_I've got something. Heading to the house soon with Tra_ce meet you there.

Vic voice sounded worried. Will hurried to his car and headed home.

When he got back to the house Trace and Vic were already there talking to their father.

"What this about?" his father asked Will as he entered the room.

"Where's Autumn?" Will asked.

"She with your mother, Sky and Phee in town." His father replied.

His father held out his hand waiting for an explanation.

"I asked Trace and Vic to look into something for me." Will said.

"Yes Will but why?" His father asked.

"I don't know." Will said honestly.

His father studied him but Will looked away to Trace, not wanting to know what his father believe he meant by this.

"Did you find anything?" Will asked.

Trace took a deep breath and nodded.

"I found a death record for Maya Jenkins, Carters wife." Trace said.

"Carter was married?" Their father asked.

"Maya was his souldfinder." Will replied.

"What happened?" Will asked turning to Trace.

Trace looked grim.

"She was found stabbed and beaten washed up on the shore not far from here." Trace said.

Will winced at the thought of Maya's pain.

"Did they ever catch the person who killed Maya?" Their father asked.

"That's the thing we had nothing." Trace said.

"There was no evidence at all other than the cause of death and the FBI took over the case before we could find anything else out." Trace explained.

Will looked over at Vic for an explanation.

"Maya Jenkins was Autumns childhood friend and after her savant powers were found out Autumn's father hired her as Autumns guard. When their dad died Autumn and Maya were kidnapped. Autumn was held for three weeks Maya was found after two days." Vic said.

Will thought about how much Autumn must of suffered.

"How did Autumn escape?" Trace asked.

"She didn't. Autumn was found the same place as they left Maya beaten with in an inch of her life. Luckily for Autumn it she was found by someone pretty quickly and they managed to keep her alive until paramedics got to her." Vic explained.

Vic handed Will the case report. It outline her injuries and again showed little evidence and no arrest.

"So they think she's dead?" Trace asked.

Vic nodded.

"I think so." He added.

"Then why is Carter still going after them?" Will asked.

Trace looked at his brothers like the answer should be obvious.

"They killed his soulfinder. It's not something you could just let go." Their father explained.

They all feel silent understanding finally coming to Vic and Will.

"So what happens now?" Trace asked.

"I think I have to ask her what happened." Will said and Vic nodded.

"I have to find out what they wanted from her as it be our only way to keep her safe." Will added and his brothers and Father nodded in agreement.

* * *

Will knocked on Autumns door. She had been home for a few hours and his brothers were still waiting for answers.

"Come in." Her voice called.

She seemed happier like her afternoon with the girls had really made her feel comfortable.

"Hey," he said stepping into her room. She sat on her bed with a book and pencil in her hand.

She looked up and smile at him.

"You got a minute?" Will asked.

Autumn nodded to the end of her bed for him to sit down. Will slowly walked over at and sat down.

"Sure." Autumn replied softly.

Will took a deep breath not really knowing how to approach this but also knowing it was important that he did.

"You were kidnapped not just attacked." Will said.

Autumns head shot up and the colour drained from her face as she looked at him.

"You were held for three weeks." Will continued.

Autumn stared at him a tear slide down her face.

"Maya was your best friend as well as Carters wife and soulfinder and she died." Will said.

Will heard Autumn let go of very shaky breath.

"What… do…. You…. Want…. To….. know?" She asked between breaths.

"Everything." He told her softly.

Autumn closed her eyes and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Autumn

Autumn took a deep breath.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

Will nodded.

"Sure." He said holding his hand out to help her up.

Autumn slowly took his hand and he pulled her up. Autumn followed Will out of the house.

The Benedict house stood completely on its own surrounded by a forest. The forest was big and if you walk in it for about ten minutes you would find yourself almost in town.

Will lead her through the forest until they got to a clearing.

"This ok?" He asked.

Autumn nodded.

Will took a seat on a fallen tree trunk and Autumn sat down next to him.

"I don't know where to start." Autumn told him honestly.

Will looked at her with soft caring eyes.

"Where ever you want." He told her softly.

Autumn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I met Maya when I was ten. Her savant power was very dangerous and her mother brought her to my father asking for his help." Autumn started.

She looked at Will.

"Do you know what my father's savant power was?" Autumn asked.

"Teaching right? His savant power allowed him to teach others about their savant powers and they best ways to use them." Will replied.

Autumn smiled and nodded.

"Maya was only twelve, she was scared. My father taught her ways to control her savant power, so it would no longer control her." Autumn explained and Will nodded indicating her understood.

Autumn stood up, sitting down was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Maya and Carter hated each other when we were kids." Autumn said smiling at the memory.

Will smiled along with her.

"When my savant become known dad was worried, he knew there weren't people like me. He feared for my safety and so hired Maya to be my guard." Autumn explained.

"What was Maya's savant power?" Will asked.

"She could blow things up." Autumn said.

Will looked at her doubtful.

"How?" he asked.

"When she got angry things around her would blow up literally." Autumn explained.

Will's mouth fell open surprised.

"It really was something to see. But her savant wasn't why my father hired her." Autumn told him.

Talking to Will about Maya was easier then Autumn imagined.

"Why did you father fire her?" Will asked.

"Maya had military training she was in the army for a while before she returned due to her powers becoming uncontrollable again." Autumn replied.

Will nodded telling Autumn he understood.

Autumn sighed.

"Carter knew Maya for years but he only found out two years ago that she was his soulfinder." Autumn said.

"He never tried to see if she maybe his soulfinder before that?" Will asked and Autumn shook her head.

"I think it's because they disagreed so much they both just assumed nobody would be so cruel to put them together." Autumn defended.

"When Maya became my guard instead of just my friend Carter had to spend more time around her, they disagreed still but slowly their relationship improved." Autumn continued tell her story.

"Two years ago someone asked my father for my help but it involved reading the dead and dad knew what that did to me so he refused. This man wasn't happy about being rejected and he tried to kill my father, Maya saved him and Carter thanked her telepathically. You know how the rest of it goes." Autumn explained.

Autumn knew where she had to go next with this story and she began panicking again.

"Do you mind if we walk?" Autumn asked needing to do something while she spoke.

"Sure." Will replied getting up.

They walked side by side.

"They were together happy, then dad died. People came seeking my help more and more." Autumn said she could feel her heartbeat increase as she spoke.

"Reading is exhausting, reading that many people could…." Autumn said seeming lost for words.

"Kill you." Will added softly.

Autumn looked over at him and smiled sadly before nodding.

"Carter told Maya to take me away somewhere safe for a while but we never got there." Autumn said.

Will put a supportive hand on her arm, it was soft yet strong and comforting.

"I woke up in this dark room changed to a chair. I couldn't move." Autumn said taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't sure how long I was out for but Maya was already awake but before I had time to question her, the door opened. I light was so bright I couldn't see who came in and it was gone before my eyes could adjust to it." Autumn defended.

"What happened next?" Will asked.

Autumn took another shaky breath. This was becoming harder and harder to talk about.

"One of the men demanded that I do a reading but Maya told me not too, she said I wasn't to help these guys. If I'd have just done the reading then she would have been ok." Autumn said speaking quickly as tears begun to fall from her eyes.

Will stopped her from walking and turned her to face him. Autumn refused to meet his eyes and tears begun to fall faster and faster until she was chocking back sobs.

"She's died because I wouldn't read." Autumn sobbed.

Will pulled her into his arms and Autumn clang on to him like her life depended on it. She cried into his chest and he held her tight.

Will fingers made comforting circles on her back. Being in his arms made Autumn feel so safe. It felt like they were made just for her.

Autumn stopped crying when she felt a shiver run down her back. Autumn turned her head still holding on to Will.

"Is there a grave yard around here?" Autumn asked knowing what this meant.

Before Will could answer Autumn felt her body move without her control, Autumn fought to take control of her movements but it was too late whatever was making her move wanted her to do a reading and it didn't look like it was going to take no for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**note: hey everyone just wanted to say quickly this chapter is going to be lot of back and fourth between both Will and Autumn's POV as i think both POV need to be shown but doing this a two chapter would be too much. So please bare with me. Anyway i hope you like this chapter and please keep your reviews coming in i love reading them and i will be updating again soon. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

Will;

Will watched the panic on Autumn face as she asked if there was a grave yard round here.

"Not far from here." Will replied.

Autumn turned and walked in the direction of the grave yard.

"Where are you going?" Will called.

Autumn continued to walk, it didn't even seem like she heard his voice.

"Autumn." Will shouted following her.

Still Autumn ignored him. Will was beginning to worry.

* * *

Autumn;

Autumn tried to push back the presence she felt in her mind but it wouldn't work.

_Stop fighting._

The voice was female, almost childlike.

_Who are you?_

_You'll see soon, please stop fighting. _

Autumn knew this would be a bad idea but the voice pleaded and Autumn felt her heart struggle to say no. Autumn gave up completely control.

_Thank you. _

Autumn walked into the grave yard it was small for a grave yard only around fifty graves all kept in perfect condition. Autumn's body continued to move until she was at the last grave almost at the back on the grave yard. She looked down.

_Amelia Bennett. Is that your name?_

Autumn asked in her mind after reading the grave.

The presence left her mind but Autumn could tell she was still around. Autumn sighed. The presence wanted her to read the grave of Amelia Bennett. Taking a deep breath Autumn bent down and placed her hands on the grave.

* * *

Will

Will followed Autumn to the grave of Amelia Bennett and watched as she bent down and touched the grave. She closed her eyes and they moved quickly again like they had when she read Vic.

_Something's wrong with Autumn._

Will sent through his head hoping one of his family would know what's going on.

_What's wrong?_

His mothers worried voice sent back.

_Will just be ready in case anything happens. _

Zed voice added.

Will wanted to know what Zed meant by that but he didn't have time, Autumn nose begun to bleed.

_She's bleeding, what the hell is going on?_

_Vic, dad and Trent are on their way just keep calm. _

Zed voice was calm, Will hated how calm his younger brother sometimes sounded.

_What do you know?_

_I think she's reading the dead. _

* * *

Autumn

It took a while for the reading to begin and Autumn could feel herself getting tired. Reading the dead was like reading three living at the same time it was draining and dangerous.

Autumn looked as a scene took place in front of her a little girl around ten sat in the front garden of her house. She had long dark brown hair and warm green eyes.

"Amelia?" A happy voice called from inside.

Amelia smiled.

"Daddy." The little girl called running inside.

The scene in front of Autumn's eyes flashed and changed and she was watching Amelia at a lake with what looked like her parents and younger brother.

"Amelia don't run off too far." The man said affectionately.

"Yes, daddy." Amelia replied.

Autumn's vision followed Amelia as the climb up a tree that hung over the lake. Her mother and father were laughing at something Amelia's brother was doing. Amelia continued to climb the tree the even though she knew it was dangerous. As Amelia climb the tree begun to sway and Autumn heard a snap as the scene changed and she was now watching Amelia's parents.

Amelia screamed, her dad stood up searching for where is daughter voice had come from.

* * *

Will

Will watched in horror as bloody tears began to fall along with the blood that was already falling from her nose.

_Help._

Will voice begged in his mind.

"Will." Vic voice called from behind him.

Will turned, his worried expression showed just the same on his brothers and fathers face.

"What do I do?" Will demanded.

Will had never seen the most supportive members of his family look so worried before.

"I don't know. Zed thinks she's reading the dead." His father said.

Will shook his head frustrated.

"Carter." Will said aloud as he dialled the number.

"Pick up, pick up." Will repeated over and over again impatient.

"Will this is a bad time can I call you back." Carter tired voice said.

"No, dam it Carter she's bleeding what the hell am I meant to do." Will shouted he had never felt more afraid in his life and he had no idea why.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn watched as Amelia's father searched for her.

"Amelia." He screamed.

He ran as fast as his feet would allow. As he approached the tree Amelia had been climbing Autumn felt her stomach churn almost as she knew what would happen next.

"Amelia?" Her father called softer as he saw Amelia's body crumpled on the floor.

He ran over to her.

"Amelia baby wake up." He man bagged gently shaking her tiny broken body.

Autumn watched his tears of aguish as the vision begun to change again. Amelia parents were back at home her father looked tired and ragged.

"You have to stop this." Amelia's mother begged.

"It wasn't your fault." Amelia mother cried.

Amelia's father shook his head.

"I should have been paying better attention to her, and then maybe she would still be here." He said. The pain was so clear on his face.

The vision changed again Autumn felt exhausted not just from the reading but from watching the Amelia's fathers pain. The vision stopped an Amelia's father sat in a chair a bottle of vodka in his hand tears streamed from his face as he looked down at a picture of Amelia.

_It wasn't daddy's fault. _

Amelia's voice said sadly into her mind.

_I know homey. _

_He told me not to go too far but I was annoyed I wanted to be seen as a big girl. Daddy needs to know that it wasn't his fault._

_He knows honey._

_I just wish he wasn't so sad. _

_I'm sorry honey. _

Amelia smiled.

_Thank you for reading my story._

Amelia said as she began to fade away.

* * *

Will

"Tell me what happened?" Carter demanded.

Will told him everything from talking in the woods to her asking about a grave yard and walking away from him.

"She's reading the dead." Carter said.

"But she is bleeding from her eyes and nose." Will said still panicking.

"It's draining, Autumn said it's like reading three people at time. Just catch her when she falls and get her to a doctor or your brother Xav soon as you can." Carter said.

Will felt himself nod.

"Ok." Will replied.

"Call me Will when she get out of this." Carter demanded.

"I promise." He replied and put the phone down.

Will told his brothers.

"Zed was right." Trace said.

"So we just wait till she wakes up?" His father asked and Will nodded.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn felt Amelia completely disappear and she gained complete control over her own body once again. The pain was the first thing she felt as she felt herself falling.

"Autumn." Will's panic voice called as he grabbed hold of her.

They fell to the ground and Autumn found herself in Will's lap struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry." Autumn said.

She could see the fear in his eyes and Autumn felt guilty.

"Hush its ok." Will said whipping her cheek gently.

Autumn could tell other people were there put pulling her head up hurt. Autumn closed her eyes finding fighting the pain too much to deal with.

"Stay with me." Will said as everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Will

Will picked Autumn up slowly.

"We need to get her back to the house." His father ordered softly.

Will nodded.

_Xav._

_I'm here already. Everything will be ready when you get back. _

Xav's calm voice kept Will relaxed.

"I can understand why she hates reading the dead." Vic muttered as they walked back the house.

"Why would she do it if she knew this would happen?" Trace asked.

"I don't think she had a choice." Will defended.

The tone of Will's voice made his brothers stop talking and they walked silently back to the house.

"Bring her back here." Xav voice called from the back bedroom.

Will continued to walk ignoring his families worried faces the only thing that matter was making sure Autumn was ok.

Xav took Autumn's hand and checked her over with his power.

"She is extremely exhausted both mentally and physically." Xav said.

Will nodded and looked down at Autumn who slept soundly on the bed.

"Will she be ok?" Will asked.

Xav nodded.

"With a lot of rest, she'll be fine." Xav replied.

Will nodded and took a seat next to her bed.

"It will be a while before she wakes up, you don't have to wait." Xav said.

Will ignored him. Something was making him stay by her side.

* * *

Will's phone rang waking him from a very light sleep. Will looked at the clock he'd been waiting for Autumn to wake up for the past two hours but still nothing.

"Hello?" Will said answering the phone.

"How is she?" Carter asked sounding desperate.

Will felt instantly guilty for not calling him back.

"She's sleeping. Xav said she should be fine when she gets another rest." Will replied.

Will heard Carter sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry about Maya." Will said.

Carter took a deep breath.

"Me too." Carter replied.

"Get her to ring me when she wakes up I need to hear her voice." Carter order.

"Sure." Will replied.

Carter said goodbye before putting the phone down.

Will looked over at Autumn who still slept soundly.

* * *

A couple of hours later someone knocked on the door waking Will once again from an uneasy sleep.

"Come and eat something son." His father asked coming into the room.

"I don't want to leave her by herself." Will replied.

His father opened the door a little wider and Phee and Sky walked in.

"We'll stay with her." Sky said.

Will wanted to argue but the look on his father's face told him he wasn't going to let this go.

"Shout if anything happens." Will ordered and both girls nodded.

Will stood up and slowly followed his father out the room casting one last look at Autumn's sleeping form.

Will followed his father to the kitchen and found the rest of his family waiting there.

"How is she?" his mother asked pulling Will down into a chair and placing a plate a food he really didn't want in front of him.

"Still sleeping." Will said playing with his food.

"She will for a few more hours yet." Xav said.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Crystal asked.

Will looked at her surprised he expected Vic to be the one to push the questions about Autumn's past.

"She started too then she asked about a grave yard before everything happen." Will replied tiredly.

"Will when you look at her what do you feel?" his father asked.

Will shook his head he knew where this was going.

"Don't ok." Will said.

"Will." His father started in a warning tone.

"I don't know why but I want to protect her and it has nothing to do with Carter and this right now is not going to help." Will argued standing up.

His mother gently pulled him back down to his chair.

"She could your soulfinder." Crystal said softly.

"Your around the same age and there's something about her that makes you want to protect her." Crystal added.

Will shook his head. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice but he didn't want to push Autumn's trust in him or his family by testing there theory out to early.

"I want her to feel safe and trust me." Will said.

"That doesn't mean you can't find out if she is your soulfinder." Crystal argued back.

"For now it does." Will said standing up and moving out of his mothers grip.

"Until I know she trust me and is comfortable around us I will not push her and neither will any of you." Will told them.

"Will…" his mother started.

Will shook his head.

"No mum. I've waited this long to find my soulfinder I think I can wait a little longer." Will said walking away.

He could hear his families protest saying how they just wanted him to be happy but Will knew what he was doing was right.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn blink a few times as she woke herself up slowly. She still ached a bit but her hunger was out weighing her need to stay lying down. Autumn sat up slowly looking at the clock. 3.30 am. Autumn knew the rest of the house was asleep and she kept her movements as quite as possible. Autumn moved slowly to the edge of the bed and lifted the quilt.

"Owe." Autumn moaned slightly as she put weight on her feet still feeling weak.

"Autumn." A voice called sleepily.

Autumn looked round the room and found Will just waking up from sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking chair.

"Hey." Autumn said softly.

Will got out of the chair quickly and came to her side.

"You ok?" he asked.

Autumn looked into his eyes and found it hard to look away from the intense worried gaze.

"Yeah." Autumn replied clearing her throat.

Will stepped back a little giving her some room.

"You should call Carter." Will said.

Autumn looked at him and nodded.

"I will but first, I'm really hungry." Autumn said just as her stomach rumbled.

Will laughed and Autumn joined him.

"Let's get you some food." Will said helping her stand.

Autumn ending up putting most of her weight on Will and sighed as he guided them slowly towards the kitchen.

Will didn't seem to mind and Autumn like the feeling of his strong hold around her waist it made her feel safe.

"So what can I get you?" Will asked as we approached the kitchen.

Autumn opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she found the whole of the Benedict family wide awake and sitting at the kitchen table looking worried.

"What are you doing awake?" Autumn asked generally surprised to see them all awake.

"We couldn't sleep until we saw for ourselves that you were awake." Sky replied.

Autumn felt herself tear up. Her family were close but it had been along time since they felt like this kind of family always there morning and night whenever you needed them, without fail.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Autumn said looking at each of them.

Karla got up and pulled Autumn into her arms.

"We're just glad you're ok." Karla said softly and her family nodded in agreement.

Autumn stomach rumbled and the whole room laughed. Karla gently placed Autumn in a chair while she busied herself making Autumn food. Will sat down next to her as his family began talking to her and Xav gently took her hand to check her over with his power.

"When you're done eating, back to bed." Xav order.

"Yes doc." Autumn said smiling.

It felt weird seeing be serious.

Xav shook his head smiling.

"I'm serious." He replied.

Autumn nodded understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Autumn

Autumn woke the next day around midday, her body still ached and as she stood up she still felt really weak.

Autumn showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. The house was quite except for the sound of the TV. Since Autumn had been here the house had rarely been this quite. Autumn followed the sound of the TV and ended up in the living room where Vic sat watching TV. Victor Benedict was a good man Autumn could tell that when she read him but he had an intimidating feel to him that made Autumn feel unease.

"How are you feeling" Vic asked noticing Autumn come into the room.

Autumn smiled at him.

"Much better," she replied.

Vic studied her for a moment as if deciding if he could believe her or not.

"You my babysitter today?" Autumn asked.

Vic smiled a little.

"I guess you could say that." He replied.

Autumn sat down of the sofa opposite him and winced a little at how uncomfortable she was feeling. Vic got up and disappeared for a few minutes before return with a glass of water and some tablets.

"Xav said if you still hurt I should give you these." Vic explained handing her the tablets.

"Thank you." Autumn replied taking the tablets.

"Will went out to get us some food he should be back soon." Vic said and Autumn nodded feeling a little easier around Vic.

Vic went back to watching TV and they sat in a comfortable silence.

_You were meant to call me._

Carter voice cut through her mind sharply.

_I'm sorry I forgot. _

_Chicken I was worried. _

_I'm sorry._

Autumn felt instantly guilt.

_How are you feeling?_

_Fine. _

_Autumn._

Carter's warning tone told her he was too tired for crap.

_I'm tired and I ache. _

_Get some rest and don't use your powers for a few days. _

_I'll try not to. _

_Don't just try, do not use your powers._

_Ok. How are things going your end?_

Autumn knew Carter wasn't going to give her a straight answer but she still had to try.

_Look chicken I have to go but make sure you get some rest. _

Carters reply was spoken quickly and he cut of their link before Autumn could protest.

Autumn sighed frustratingly.

"Everything ok?" Vic asked.

Autumn looked over at him. He was FBI he could find out anything given the right information to start him off. He could help her if she asked.

"I'm back." Will's voice called as the front door closed.

Autumn got up and followed the sound of Will's voice to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm ok, Vic gave me some painkillers." Autumn told him.

Will looked up at her studying her like Vic had done earlier and she smiled at him.

"Did you speak to Carter?" Will asked.

Autumn nodded her mind still running over thoughts of asking Vic for help.

"I'm worried about Carter." Autumn said.

Will smiled sadly over at her.

"If I told you everything, could you help me?" Autumn asked surprising them both.

"Yes." Will replied.

Autumn looked into his eyes, looked for something that would tell her that her was lying but there was nothing.

"Will you help me?" Autumn asked.

Will walked over to her never taking his eyes of her face.

"Yes." He replied just as calm as before.

Autumn took Will's hand and led him back the living room where Vic still sat.

"Will said if I told you everything you can help me." Autumn told Vic.

Vic looked over at his brother before looking back as Autumn.

"As long as we have something to go on yes." Vic replied.

Autumn nodded understanding.

"Where do you want me to start?" Autumn asked.

* * *

Will

Will sat next to Autumn as Vic went to get his laptop to take notes.

"You sure?" Will asked taking her hand.

Autumn looked down at his hand on hers.

"I feel safe with you." She whispered.

Will gazed got intense, did she feel the connection that he felt?

"Good." Will replied as Vic entered the room.

"You ready?" Vic asked.

Autumn nodded they had already decided for Autumn to tell the story after Maya was killed.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"For the majority of the day I couldn't see anything but black. Some days I would go without seeing anyone but he would give me food and water the day before he expected me to read." Autumn said.

Will could see her discomfort as she retold the story and he placed a comforting hand on her arm. Autumn smiled up at him gratefully.

"He would never tell me what I was looking for so I would have to read that person over and over again until I told him the right information." Autumn explained.

Her eyes glazed over like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I used to hope that I would never find what he wanted." She added.

Vic cleared his throat.

"Why was that?" he asked softly.

"Once he got what he wanted there was no need for them." Autumn replied her voice began to crack.

"He killed them?" Vic asked.

"Yes." Autumn said tears beginning to fall.

She closed her eyes.

"Max Henry, Connor Matthews, Luke Thomas, Charlotte King, Sasha Long and Patrick Smith." Autumn listed.

Vic had copy down each of their names.

"Who are these people?" Vic asked.

Autumn looked at him and paled.

"They are the names of the people who are dead because I read them." Autumn said painfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Will

Will made Autumn take a break while Vic went to call his colleagues in the FBI to get information about the people Autumn mentioned.

"You don't have to do this." Will said as he handed her some water.

Autumn looked up at him sadness on her face.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

Will took her hand.

"Why?" he asked softly.

Autumn entwined their fingers. Will loved the feeling over her hand in his.

"To save Carter, to live a normal live, to help the people that are dead because of me rest in peace. Take your pick." Autumn replied.

Will tightened his grip on her hand.

"It wasn't your fault." Will told her.

Autumn looked at him doubtful.

"Part of me knows that. That I was doing what I had to, to survive." Autumn said.

"You were." Will agreed.

"But the other part of me, feels guilty. If had taken longer with the readings maybe they would have stood a chance." Autumn said.

"You don't know that." Will argued.

"And you can't think like that." Will added.

Autumn nodded.

"I know." She said softly with much conviction.

Vic cleared his throat as he came back into the room.

"Ok, well I have the files of all those you mentioned but they won't be here until tomorrow. So we can either wait until tomorrow or you can tell us what happened just before you were found." Vic said.

Autumn took a deep breath. Will wanted her to stop leave it for today, he could see how much it was hurting her but something told him she wouldn't.

"There was another child, but I refused to read her and he beat me." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Vic said.

"Who was the child?" he asked.

Autumn shook her head.

"I refuse to read her. I was tired, knew what would happen to her if I did. I didn't want to be responsible for someone else death." Autumn explained.

Vic nodded showing Autumn he understood why she did what she did.

"He wasn't happy. There were always two men the one who would grunt and do the dirty work and the cold one the one who was in charge made the orders, made the deals." Autumn went on.

"Did you ever see their faces?" Vic asked.

Autumn shook her head.

"The room I was kept in was always too dark and when they came into the room the light would be too bright and was gone before my eyes could adjust." Autumn explained.

Vic nodded.

"What happened after they beat you for refusing to read?" Vic asked softly.

Autumns grip of Will's hand tightened.

"I was alone for two days, isolation is bad for a person." Autumn said.

"The cold voice came in he was alone, he asked me to read again. I wanted to die." Autumn said a sob breaking from her throat.

Autumn let go of Will's hand and stood up pacing. She wrapped he arms round herself hugging herself close.

"I said no. He beat me again. We repeated this over and over again. Cold voice got so annoyed he hit me over and over again. That's all I remember before waking up in hospital." Autumn said her tears falling faster.

It broke his heart to hear see her in so much pain.

"Were done for today." Will said and without waiting for a reply he stood up and pulled Autumn into his arms.

As Autumn sobbed into Will chest he gently stroked her head. When Autumn was done crying she pulled away.

"Thank you." She said softly Will nodded.

"How bout we get out of here for a while?" Will suggested and Autumn nodded.

* * *

Autumn

Will lead her out to his car and opened the door. Autumn got in. They sat in silence as he drove.

"Where are we going?" Autumn asked when she got herself back together.

Will smiled at her.

"Fun fair." He replied.

Autumn bust out laughing.

"What?" She said.

"Fun fair." He repeated.

"Why a fun fair?" Autumn asked.

Will shook his head.

"It explains in the title Fun." Will pointed out.

Autumn laughed.

Will parked the car.

"Why are you doing this?" Autumn asked stopping Will from getting out the car.

Will sighed and took her hand.

"The last few days have been a little hard on you I want you to have some fun for a while." Will replied.

His answer surprised Autumn a little but she smiled and nodded before getting out of the car.

"So what do you want to do first?" Autumn asked.

Will shook his head.

"Today it's your choice." Will replied.

Autumn was beginning to like being with Will he made everything feel better.

* * *

When they got home Autumn was smiling widely, she had never had such fine in a long time.

"Did you have fun?" Will asked as the walking in the house.

"Yes, thank you." Autumn replied.

Will opened the front door just as Karla said dinner was ready. Will led Autumn to the kitchen and she took a seat next to him.

"How was the fun fair?" Phee asked sitting down the opposite side of her.

Autumn smiled over at Will thinking about their day.

"It was amazing. It felt good to get out." Autumn replied.

Phee smiled at her.

"Glad you had a good time." She replied.

Over dinner they talked about different things and Autumn was grateful for the distraction she knew tomorrow Vic would have the files of everyone that had died because of her and she would have to relieve those three weeks over again.

Autumn looked over at Will who joked around with Zed, she knew this was all because of him. Autumn kissed his cheek. Will looked over at her surprised.

"Thank you." She whispered before turning back to talk to Phee.

Autumn knew he was still looking at her she could feel the weight of his gaze but she didn't look back she was too afraid of what the connection she felt with him meant. Feeling safe with someone she barely knew meant something especially in their world, but she wasn't ready to approach that just yet. She knew she would have to soon though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hey everyone really sorry this took so long but I had a couple of exams and needed to revise anyway my exams are finally over and I am hoping to upload again every day until this is finished. Ok so here is the next chapter, hope you like it and a please keep your reviews coming in I love reading them. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Autumn

Autumn sat next to Will while watching a film, she could feel her eyes dropping and new she needed to go to bed but that meant nightmares and she wasn't sure she could face them tonight. Will got up.

"I'm going to bed." He told her softly.

Autumn smiled and nodded before looking back to the screen. She could tell he watched her for a second as if he was afraid to leave her. Autumn put on her fakest smiled and hoped he would leave. She was afraid of what was happening between them, afraid to be a bother to him in case he left and never came back. After a couple more seconds Will disappeared.

Crystal, Xav, Sky and Phee were the only ones left up and when Will left Crystal elbowed Xav.

"Owe." He said faking being hurt.

Crystal rolled her eyes before she said something to him that Autumn couldn't hear. Xav nodded and stood up.

"I'm off to bed too." Xav said faking a yawn and leaving the room.

Autumn knew Crystal was a soulfinder and Autumn had being trying to avoid her as much as possible, knowing if anyone picked up on her and Will's connect it would have been Crystal.

"Your aware that there is something between you and Will just as much as he is aren't you?" Crystal asked.

Autumn took a shaky breath.

Phee shook her head at Crystal as if asking her to stop.

"We promised." Phee said.

Autumn could feel herself panic, obviously Crystal wasn't the only one aware of their connection.

"I just wanted to see if Autumn was aware of their connection." Crystal said trying to defend herself.

"Are you?" Sky asked softly.

Crystal, Phee and Sky looked at her waiting for her to reply.

"Yes," Autumn replied her voice shaky.

Phee walked over and sat down next to her before taking her hand.

"It's ok to be afraid." Phee told her gently.

Autumn shook her head.

"I can't." she said.

Sky got up and sat the opposite side of her taking Autumns other hand.

"It's ok to be afraid." Sky repeated.

Autumn new they were pushing her but gently.

"What if his not? I don't want to lose him." Autumn argued.

She knew it was a weak argument, she knew enough about the Benedict's to know that even if Will wasn't her soulfinder he would never abandon her.

Crystal stood up and walked over till she was standing in front of Autumn she knelt down until she was eyelevel.

"Its ok to be afraid." Crystal repeated.

Autumn felt herself let go, all her fears, all her worried came tumbling out and as she sobbed they gently told her everything would be ok.

About an hour later Autumn sat on her bed with Crystal, Sky and Phee.

"What are you going to do about Will?" Crystal asked.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"I'll try but I'm not ready to find out the truth just yet." Autumn confessed.

Crystal nodded understanding.

"But soon." Autumn promised not just to them but herself also.

They all smiled at her. One by one they headed for bed leaving Autumn once again alone. Autumn tucked herself in bed tiredness finally winning.

"_**Why are you doing this?" Autumn cried in frustration. **_

_**She remembered this night very well it was the night she met Connor Matthews. **_

"_**Because I can." The cold voice called out. **_

_**The door opened and Autumn winced at the light. She could hear two sets of footsteps as he door closed before her eyes had time to adjusted to the light to see who it was.**_

"_**Read." The rough voice ordered. **_

"_**Please don't make me do this." Autumn begged. **_

_**The pain to her left check was instant and Autumn held back her tears as the rough voice hit her. **_

"_**Read." The voice ordered again. **_

"_**Ok." Autumn said. **_

_**Autumn felt the person she touch struggle.**_

"_**Please don't." Autumn whispered knowing the harder the person fault the harder it would be on both of them. **_

_**Autumn closed her eyes and fault against the man's mental block to read him. Autumn winced in pain as the man fault back. **_

"_**I can't read him." Autumn said opening her eyes. **_

"_**Why not?" The cold voice asked. **_

_**Autumn knew her savant power was one of a kind and she also knew that both the cold and rough voice new it too. **_

"_**His block is too strong." Autumn replied honestly. **_

"_**Keep trying till you get through." The cold voice ordered. **_

_**Autumn knew it would be pointless; she would faint before she got through but she did as he ordered anyway. She closed her eyes and pressed harder into his mind whispering apologise as she did. She fault with everything she had until everything went completely black. **_

_**When she came too she knew she wasn't alone, she could hear the uneven heavy breathing of someone else. **_

"_**Hello?" Autumn called her voice still tired. **_

"_**I thought you were dead." A voice said. **_

_**Autumn could tell it was male but she recognised it she made her mind race back through all the voice she had heard before she remembered where she heard it. He was Max's dad Connor she remembered hearing his voice when Scarlett met him for the first time.**_

"_**I can't let you read me." He said.**_

"_**He'll hurt us both." Autumn warned. **_

"_**And he'll kill me once he gets what he wants." Connor replied. **_

"_**I know." Autumn confirmed. **_

"_**So I'm going to keep fighting you." Connor told her**_

"_**Good," Autumn replied. **_

_**She could tell he was surprised by the silence. **_

"_**How long have you been here?" Connor asked. **_

_**Autumn tired to remember but the darkness made it difficult to tell. **_

"_**I don't know." Autumn replied honestly. **_

"_**That long huh." Connor said. **_

_**Autumn remand silent. **_

"_**Connor how did he get you?" Autumn asked. **_

_**Autumn realised her mistake as soon as she said it. **_

"_**How do you know my name?" Connor demanded. **_

_**Autumn shook her head and winced feeling the pain from rough voice's hit earlier. **_

"_**He made me read someone who knows you I recognised your voice." Autumn replied, she hoped he wouldn't ask anything else not sure if she could keep Max's death secret from him any longer. **_

"_**Who?" He asked. **_

_**Autumn winced knowing what was coming. **_

"_**He knew you but you never knew him." Autumn said hoping this would stop him from asking again. **_

"_**Who?" Connor repeated. **_

_**Autumn took a deep breath. **_

"_**His name was Max and he was eight years old." Autumn said. **_

_**She could almost hear Connor think about where this boy may know him from. **_

"_**And he was your son." Autumn finally told him. **_

"_**What? I don't have any children." Connor shouted as he fault against his chains. **_

_**Autumn knew he was unsure that he was telling her was the truth she could hear it in his voice. **_

"_**His mother's name was Scarlett Henry." Autumn said and Connor froze. **_

_**She could hear his sobs as if all he needed was Scarlett's name to know the truth. **_

"_**What happened to him?" Connor demanded. **_

_**Autumn felt the tears fall from her eyes as she saw Max die over and over again in her mind. **_

"_**Please." Autumn begged. **_

"_**What happened to him?" Connor screamed. **_

"_**His dead." The cold voice spoke. **_

_**The room went dead silent before Connor's screams pieced her ears. **_

* * *

Will

It was the screams that woke him. Will ran as fast as he could his brothers; Zed, Xav and Yves not far behind him. He could hear the others following but he didn't wait her screams where painful and frightened and Will wanted to take all her fear away. When Will opened the bedroom door he saw Autumn fighting against the bedding he looked over at his brothers before nodding at them telling them he could handle this alone.

Will closed the door and slowly walked over to the bed he gently placed a hand either side of her arm before gently calling her name. After a couple of attempts Autumn finally opened her eyes. Like the night before she threw herself into his arms and Will caught her and stroked her hair over and over again until her sobs stopped. When her tears finally stopped Autumn pulled away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Will nodded taking it as his cue to leave but Autumn grabbed his hand stopping him from getting up.

"Stay." She begged.

Will nodded her got up and walked over to the chair.

"Will?" she called.

Will looked over at her knowing what she was asking.

"Please?" she begged and Will nodded before slowly getting in bed next to her.

Will pulled her into his arms as she turned her face into his shirt.

"Sleep Autumn." Will commanded softly.

Autumn relaxed against him and Autumn slowly fell into to what Will hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Will

When Will woke up Autumn was still sound asleep tucked inside his arms. He loved the way she felt against him, she fit perfectly almost like she was made for him. Reluctantly Will got out of bed and showered, he had to go to work today. He didn't want to. After showering and dressing Will left a note of Autumn and he headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mum said Autumn had another nightmare." Vic said walking into the kitchen.

Will looked at him confused, it was Zed and Sky who had volunteered to look after Autumn today.

"Where's Zed and Sky?" Will asked.

"They are sleeping don't worry their still looking after Autumn today." Vic replied.

Will nodded and poured himself some coffee.

"I found the files of the people Autumn mentioned yesterday." Vic said.

Will nodded as Vic handed him the case files.

"I don't want you to discuss these with Autumn till I get back." Will ordered glaring at Vic.

Vic held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I thought you could be prepared for tonight if you looked through the case files." Vic suggested.

Vic looked away and Will knew there was more to Vic being here.

* * *

Autumn;

Autumn shivered as she woke up. She knew Will was gone his warmth had been comforting but now she just felt cold. Autumn sat up and looked round the room, learning over to the bedside table Autumn picked up the note Will had left.

"Autumn, I have to go to work today. I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you. Sky and Zed will be around today if you want them or just call me. I will see you tonight. Will." Autumn read aloud.

Sighing Autumn got out of bed, grabbing a jumper Autumn headed to the kitchen for coffee. Hearing raised voices in the kitchen made her freeze.

"No." Will said adamantly.

"Look at least let me ask her." Vic argued back.

"No," Will replied back the same tone as before.

"Will please?" Vic begged.

"This little girl could die before we get to her." Vic added.

Autumn walked closer not wanting to be seen yet but definitely wanting to hear more.

"I will not let you put her though any more pain." Will said angrily.

She could hear someone sighed but she could see who it was without them noticing her presents.

"Autumn may be the only one in the world who can find this little girl I have to at least ask." Vic said.

Autumn felt her heartbeat quicken, Vic needed her help but Will was afraid of what it would do to her if she did help. Closing her eyes Autumn made a decision.

* * *

Will

Will was furious, Vic had been here through the ups and downs and he knew what reading did to Autumn, how dare he ask this.

"What do you needed me to do?" A quite voice said from the door.

Will and Vic both turned the heads to the sound of the voice.

"Autumn, nothing don't worry about it." Will said the moment he saw her standing there.

Autumn looked at him and shook her head before walking over to Vic.

"What do you need from me?" She asked again.

Will glared at Vic who just shrugged his shoulders.

"There's a little girl who's missing and the only person who knows where she was is dead." Vic said whipping a hand over his face.

Will felt bad for his brother and he wanted to help him but not like this.

"You need me to read the dead guy to see if I can find the little girl?" Autumn asked.

Will could hear the fear in her voice and it made him mad.

Vic nodded.

"Ok." She whispered.

Both Will and Vic looked at her surprised.

"You're not doing it." Will told her as if it was a fact.

Autumn ignored him. Will walked over to her and gently but firmly turned her to face him.

"It almost killed you last time." He said.

Autumn finally looked up at met his eyes.

"You're overreacting." She commented.

Will glared at her.

"You're not doing it." He repeated.

Autumn shoved him now looking just as angry as he was.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." She shouted.

Autumn and Will glared at each other.

Vic cleared his throat reminding them he was there and the both looked over at him.

"Autumn, Will's right it almost killed you last time are you sure you want to do this?" Vic asked softly.

Autumn smiled sadly at the memory.

"I won't let a little girl because you're afraid of what happened before." Autumn said.

Will wanted to argue, wanted to scream and shout until she changed her mind but he knew it was pointless, Autumn had made up her mind and there was no way she was going to change it.

"Fine go ahead kill yourself, see if I care." Will lied before slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Autumn

Even though she knew Will never meant what he said his words still hurt Autumn. Autumn sighed and sat down hard at the breakfast counter.

"He didn't mean it." Vic said gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I know." She whispered.

Vic handed Autumn a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her.

"So when do we leave?" Autumn asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"As soon as Sky and Zed are up." Vic replied.

Autumn nodded this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Will

Will was still mad at himself when he got to work for saying what he did.

_That was a shitty thing to say. _

Vic's voice pieced through his mind like a sharp knife.

_I know, I never meant it. _

_Then why the hell would you say something like that?_

_She's being stupid . What if something happens to her?_

_Will do you honestly believe I would intentionally allow anything to happen to Autumn?_

Vic's question caught Will by surprise they all knew that Will felt something towards Autumn and they protected their own no matter what.

_No._

_Then trust me when I tell you Autumn will be fine._

_Just look after her for me._

_I promise. I already have Xav coming with us just in case anything happens. _

Vic's words began to calm Will down.

_Tell Autumn, I'm sorry. _

_You should tell her yourself. _

_I will. _

* * *

Autumn;

Autumn sat nervously in the back of the car in between Sky and Xav two people who could both feel her nervous without needing to look at her face to see them as well.

"You sure you want to do this?" Xav asked.

Autumn nodded not trusting her words not to give her away, or let them know just how afraid she was especially since Will wasn't by her side.

No one spoke again until they got to the morgue; Sky held Autumn's hand tightly as they walked into the building and Autumn was grateful for the comfort. Vic led them to a room and stop just outside. He looked back at Autumn.

"I know I sort of bullied you into this but I want you to know if you don't want to do this you really don't have to." Vic said.

Autumn smiled at him, they were worried and Autumn wanted to tell them there was no need to be afraid for her but she knew it would be a lie.

"I want to help you find the little girl." Autumn said.

Vic nodded and opened the door. Autumn let go of Sky's hand as she followed Vic towards the slab that a body lay on. Xav followed them right over to the table but Zed and Sky held back.

This wasn't the first time Autumn saw a dead body and with a gift like hers Autumn knew it wouldn't be the last but it still made her unease as she gently pressed her hand to the dead man's cheek and closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Autumn

Autumn took a deep breath, reading when you knew what you were looking for was a lot easier than searching blindingly. Autumn thought about the picture of the little girl Vic had showed her earlier and her mind read through the dead man's mind until it found the right moment. The scene stopped and Autumn was watching as the dead man carried the little blonde girl from the picture into a house in the middle of know where. It was a big house with a large red front door number 14. Autumn didn't have time to get any more information about the house as the scene followed the dead man and the little girl into the house, they kept walking until they got to the last door on the left. The man stopped outside the room and put the girl down.

"You have to stay in here no matter what." The man told her.

The little girl shook her head.

"I don't want to daddy, it's scary down there." The little girl replied.

"Please Poppy do this for me." Her father begged.

The little girl shook her head. Her father sighed and knelt down so he was eye level with the girl.

"Poppy you'll be safe here and it won't before long daddy will be back soon." He promised.

The little girl nodded and hugged her father.

"I love you daddy." The little girl said softly.

"I love you too Poppy." Her father replied.

Poppy went to the room her father told her too and he walked away locking both doors. Autumn pulled her mind away from the dead man's slowly bringing herself back to reality.

Tiredness hit her the moment she opened her eyes.

"The house with the red door number 14 last door on the left, the basement." Autumn said not looking up to afraid it might make her more tired.

"I know the house you're talking about." Vic replied Autumn could hear how glad he was.

Autumn felt her head drop forward as she grabbed onto the table to keep herself standing.

"Autumn?" Sky's panicked voice called.

Autumn wanted to say she was fine but when she felt something drip from her nose and she looked only to see blood she knew she couldn't lie.

Autumn flinched when a hand touched her.

"It's just me." Xav said softly.

Autumn nodded and Xav grabbed her arm again.

"Let's get her home now." Zed said just as everything went black.

* * *

Will.

Will slammed on the breaks of his car and got out without turning off the engine or shutting the car door. The front door was already open when Will got to it and his father stood holding his hands up.

"Calm down son, Autumn's fine." His father said.

Will shook his head and looked round the room till he found Vic and went over to his brother.

"You promised you'd look after her." Will rounded on his brother.

"Autumn's fine." Vic defended.

"I don't call bleeding from the nose and passing out fine Vic." Will shouted.

"I'm fine." A voice called from the door.

Will turned round and found Autumn leaning against the door frame. She looked tired and worn and Will wanted nothing more than to go over and fold her into his arms.

"I don't call this look fine." Will spat.

Autumn smiled sadly and walked slowly over to him. Will was aware that his family were watching there movements but at his moment he didn't care.

"I'm fine." Autumn said gently touching his face.

Will closed his eyes at the feel of her touch and pulled her into his arms. Autumn immediately relaxed against him her head buried into his chest.

"I thought you didn't care if I live or died." Autumn reminded him and Will curse himself.

Will pulled away and looked down at her.

"Please tell me you never believed that?" Will begged.

Autumn smiled sadly and went into his arms again; Will sighed and kissed her hair.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

Will picked her up into his arms despite Autumn's protests and carried to her room. He gently put her in bed and kissed her head before turning to leave, like the night before Autumn grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." She begged softly.

Will nodded and took of his shoes and coat before getting into bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn didn't want to be awake yet, she was content in Will's arms but something was telling her to wake up.

_I'm so sorry chicken. _

Carter voice cried into her mind.

Autumn's eyes shoot open and she quickly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen not wanting to wake Will.

_Carter?_

Autumn called into her mind but she could tell it was pointless. Knowing that something was wrong Autumn dialled and familiar number and hoped that Cater would pick up.

"You've reached Carter Jenkins phone sorry I'm not around at the moment to answer your call leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Carters familiar answering phone said.

Autumn sighed.

"Carter it's me Autumn call me back as soon as you get this I know something's wrong." Autumn begged.

Autumn felt the tears falling faster than she knew how to cope with and her mind searched for the one person she wanted to hold her right now.

_Will._

Autumn cried into his mind.

_Autumn?_

Will called back and Autumn felt the connection it was instant and Autumn couldn't explain it other than the fact her hold body craved to be in Will's arms.

_I need you._

_Where are you?_

Will's voice was demanding but Autumn knew it was because he could feel the worry in her mind.

_You're my souldfinder._

_Yes I am where are you?_

_Kitchen. _

A moment later Will was in the kitchen bringing Autumn into his arms and Autumn feel against him almost breathlessly.

_Carter's in trouble. _

_He'll be ok. _

Autumn opened her mouth to argue when her phone started ringing.

"Carter?" Autumn answered seeing her brother's name on the scream.

"Not quite my little reader." The familiar cold voice said back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Autumn

Autumn struggled for breath.

"Autumn breath." Will ordered.

Autumn tried to do what he asked but every time she started to get even remotely calm she would hear the cold voice in her mind again and breathing would become difficult again.

"Xav." Will shouted.

Autumn wanted to tell him she was ok ease the worry that she could see in his mind but she knew it would be a lie.

"Autumn breath in and out." Xav voice said appearing out of nowhere.

Autumn tried to do what he asked she really did but thoughts of Carter being tired up like she was, was all she could think about.

"Cater will be fine." Will promised.

Autumn felt herself relax just a little at his words and she took an unease breath before trying what Xav suggested.

"In and out." Xav repeated.

Autumn continued to do what he asked into her breathing became easier then she looked at Will.

"He has Carter." She whispered pain edged in her words.

"Who has?" Mr B asked from behind her.

Autumn closed her eyes and swallowed hard before looking over at Mr B who along with the rest of his family must have turned up.

"The man who held me and now he knows I am alive." Autumn told them.

* * *

Will

Will's fear mixed with Autumn's inside his mind until it was unbearable and Will pulled Autumn into his arms.

"We won't let him take you." Will told her.

Autumn remained silent in his arms. Will pulled back just a little to look at her face but Autumn refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure you'll have a choice." Autumn argued before pushing herself out of Will's arms.

Will searched Autumn's mind to see what she was thinking and almost wished he hadn't. Autumn was thinking about all the ways in which she could help Carter and no of them ended well for Autumn. Autumn realised what he was looking at and closed of her mind.

"Don't do that." Will begged.

Autumn looked up at him.

"We are soulfinders don't shut yourself off from me." Will begged.

He could feel his families eyes on him after he said soulfinder.

"You want to protect me." Autumn said looking at him directly in the eyes with an intense gaze Will found hard to look away from.

"Of course." Will said.

"And you want to protect your brothers right?" Autumn asked.

Will could see where she was going with this and didn't answer.

"It's just the same for me." Autumn replied taking his silence as an answer.

"Autumn…." Will opened his mouth to argue but he realised he had nothing, he could argue with.

Autumn smiled sadly before disappearing. Will wanted to follow but Phee stopped him.

"Give her a minute." Phee suggested.

Will turned and left the house.

"I can't even argue her point." Will said when he heard someone approach him behind.

"That's because she has a good point." Vic said appearing next to him.

* * *

Autumn:

Autumn walked to her bathroom and closed and locked the door before turning on the shower so no one could hear her from outside and she dialled Carters number.

"Hello my little reader." The cold voice answered.

It took all Autumn had not to panic at the sound of his voice again.

"What do you want for my brother?" Autumn demanded.

The cold voice laughed.

"Like you don't already no." he replied.

Autumn took a deep breath.

"I want to hear his voice first." Autumn said determined not to give him anything until she was sure whether or not he had Carter.

Autumn heard the phone move before the cold voice say.

"Say hello to my little reader."

"Autumn you do nothing understand me." Carter's unmistakeable voice ordered.

Autumn heard as Carter screamed in pain. Autumn wince at the sound of it.

"When and where?" Autumn demanded.

"Where I left you my little reader, by tomorrow night or your brother dies." The cold voice said before the phone went dead.

* * *

Will

Will stood as his family made plans for the best way to find Carter when Autumn came back into the room.

"Will find him I promise." Will told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Autumn lend back against him.

"I know." She said.

Autumn turned around in his arms and put her arms round his neck.

"Falling in love with you is the best and easier thing by far I have ever done." Autumn told him softly before kissing his lips.

Autumn was gone before he could responded so he grabbed her hand and pulled her back him. Autumn looked up at him surprised. Will cupped the back of her neck and titled her head up before capturing her lips a deep passionate kiss. Will felt Autumn kiss him back with everything she had.

Some cleared there throat and Autumn and Will jumped apart.

"Will what do you think about this?" Vic asked trying to hide his smiled.

Will just glared at Vic before kissing Autumn one more time and heading over to him.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn watched as Will walked away before checking to see if anyone was looking and fleeing the room. Autumn had meant to kiss him goodbye but that kissing was something entirely different than what she had intended, it promised something more something Autumn felt her heart miss already.

Autumn knew to get to where she needed to be in time to save her brother she would have to leave tonight. Going into the bathroom and locking the door Autumn started the shower again.

"Please forgive me." Autumn whispered as she edged the bathroom window open.

Autumn squeezed out of the bathroom window before running out into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Will

"How did you find all this?" Will asked looking over all the information Vic had in front of him.

"She's your soulfinder?" his mother voice interrupted from behind him.

Will sighed and tried to hide his smile as he turned to face her.

"Yes." Will replied proudly.

His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look after her my darling." She ordered.

Will smiled; protecting Autumn had become more important than breathing.

"Always." Will replied.

Will turned back to Vic who smiled at him.

"I had someone tract Carters whereabouts." Vic told him.

Will nodding indicating he should continue.

"Carter called in every favour owed to the Jenkins family and I mean every favour, to get this information." Vic told him.

"Did it get him anywhere?" Will asked and Vic nodded.

"It got him the name Marcus Heart." Vic replied.

"Marcus Heart?" His father clarified and Vic nodded.

"You know who he is?" Vic inquired.

"His a theft, a murder a drug dealer you name it he's done it. The savant world has been trying to put a stop to him for years without much luck." His father informed then.

"His been relatively quiet the last few years until Autumns father died." Vic added.

Will hated where this was going.

"Why take Autumn if he already does what he wants and gets away with it why does he need her?" Will asked desperation in his voice.

Vic put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I don't know but will find out." Vic said.

Will nodded before standing up. The need to check on Autumn suddenly became more important to him than anything else.

"Something's wrong." Will said running towards her bedroom.

"Will?" Someone shouted from behind him but Will continued to move.

He didn't bother to knock on the door and found the bedroom empty. Something was telling him something was wrong. Will heard the shower going and knocked on the door.

"Autumn," He called loudly.

When he heard no reply he set out to find the first women in the house he could find witch happened to be Phee and got her to go into the bathroom.

Phee knocked on the door.

"Autumn?" She called.

"I already did all that just go in." Will begged becoming more impatient by the minute.

Phee looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do but she nodded and entered anyway. Phee came out a few seconds later looking grim.

"She's gone." Phee told him softly.

Will felt as if they world had dissolved around him and he was standing on thin air. Will went into the bathroom needing to cheek for himself, he turned the empty shower off and looked round at the open bathroom window.

"She can't have been gone long let's look for her." Phee suggested.

Will needing to do something so he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn had left the Benedict house almost ten hours ago, by now they knew she was gone she had turned her phone of from the calls from the Benedict's begging her to back to them. She fault every time Will tried to talk to her telepathically and it was killing her. She missed him and not in the movie distances makes the heart grow fonder kind of way, it was the way that made every minute away from him a task to just breath.

Autumn had hitch hiked, jump on trains and buses to get to this part now all that was left was the long walk through the forest. Autumn turned her phone on the check the time and was bombarded with messages. The Benedict brothers all begged for her to come home and stop making their brother suffer. Mr B begged her to go back for her own sake telling her it was unsafe. Mrs B called her almost 15 times all with voicemails that made Autumn cry after listening to them. The Benedict soulfinders were different though. While Crystal and Diamond begged her to think about what she was doing, Sky and Phee tried to be understanding.

"I know you think this is your only choice, your wrong we can help you please let us help you." Sky's message read.

"Autumn, no matter what anyone tells you I know your mind is already made up please reconsider we can help you :) I had to try, be careful." Phee's message read.

Autumn typed her reply to all of them carefully;

"I am so sorry things had to end this way. Becoming part of your family made me feel honoured and loved in a way I haven't felt in years. Thank you for protecting me. I know you want to help me but I don't want to risk that chance of any of you getting hurt. I have to do this. I have to save Carter. Please forgive me. All my love Autumn." Autumn sent the message to all of them.

She took a deep breath there was one more thing she needed to do.

* * *

Will

Will paced up and down in the kitchen it had been almost 12 hours and still no sign of Autumn. His family had split up in to pairs and were searching every place they knew but pair by pair they had each came back without her. Will was getting desperate he tried to reach out to her but she would block him. His family sat at the kitchen table all waiting for results from favours they had called in all in aim of looking for his soulfinder.

"Will find her." His father tried to sooth.

Will opened his mouth to answer when one by one all of their phones went off.

"Autumn." Sky said.

"Same here." Trace called.

Will own phone was silent.

"What does it say?" Will asked.

"I am so sorry things had to end this way. Becoming part of your family made me feel honoured and loved in a way I haven't felt in years. Thank you for protecting me. I know you want to help me but I don't want to risk that chance of any of you getting hurt. I have to do this. I have to save Carter. Please forgive me. All my love Autumn." Vic read aloud.

"She sent us all the same message." Phee added.

Will slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter in frustration.

_Will?_

Autumn voice in his mind was so quiet, so distant he thought he imagined it.

_Autumn. _

He felt her smiled sadly.

_Where are you?_

He demanded.

_I'm sorry. _

_I don't care about sorry Autumn, just tell me where you are. _

_I am so so sorry. _

Will could almost see and feel her tears.

_Please just tell me where you are._

Will pretty much begged.

_I have to do this he is my brother. _

_Let us help you. _

_No._

_Please?_

_No. _

_Dam it Autumn let us help you!_

Will felt his anger raising out of fear for her life.

_No._

Autumn voice was barley a whisper in his mind and it was really worrying him. Taking a deep breath Will calmed himself.

_Autumn let me protect you. _

_I love you Will. _

_Autumn trust me when I tell you we can help you just let us. _

_I do trust you Will. _

_Then tell me where you are?_

_I trust you to find me, I trust you to save me. _

Will felt his heartache at her words, longing to wrap her in his arms.

_Then tell me where you are. _

_No. I have to make sure Carter is away from him first. _

_I thought you said you trust me._

_I do Will. I trust you to find Carter, then to save me and help me stop him. _

Will sighed in frustration, there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

_This better work Autumn. _

He felt her smile at his reluctant exceptions.

_It will. _

_Please be careful. _

_I sometime wish you didn't have to suffer with having me as your souldfinder. _

He could tell she meant those words and it made him mad.

_How could you say something like that?_

He demanded.

_You would be happy and safe right now if I wasn't your soulfinder. _

_But you are my soulfinder and I am so glad that you are because loving you makes me happier than anything. _

_I love you Will._

Autumn's voice whispered as she began pulling away from him.

_I love you too Autumn. _

Will managed to reply before she was completely gone.

Will turned to look at his family who were all staring at him.

"Autumn?" Crystal asked and Will nodded.

Will told them her plan finding Carter, saving Autumn and destroying the man that had hurt his soulfinder so much. None of them like the idea of leaving Autumn alone with this man but she had left them little choice.

"I hope she knows what she doing?" Vic almost preyed.

"Me too." Will whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Autumn

Autumn had always been clumsy, Carter used to say it was part of charm while laughing at her but at this moment it was just a hindrance. She had fallen over at least four times cut her palms and knees. She was tired and ached all over, all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for days but she knew she needed to hurry. Autumn pushed on ignoring her aches and pains. She came to the lake and collapsed of the ground tired. Autumn could barely remember the last time she had been here the only things she could remember were the pain and heartache. Autumn cleared her head of all memories she needed to stay focused.

"I bet this place brings back some memories for you." The familiar cold voice called over.

Autumn swallowed painfully and took a deep breath to calm herself before she stood up and slowly turned her head and looked over in the direction the voice had come from.

Cold voice was a tall man with long legs and a skinny frame; he had dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes the glared at her as she looked over at him.

"I think this is the first time you ever seen me isn't?" He asked.

Autumn took a shaky breath before nodding.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" he asked and without waiting for a reply.

"I bet I don't." he finished.

"You're exactly how I imagined you." Autumn said finding her voice.

Cold voice glared at her before smirking.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Yes. You're just as cold and ugly as I imagined." Autumn spat.

Cold voice smirk fell from his face and he step towards Autumn.

"Our deal was my life for my brothers, let Carter go and I'll come with you." Autumn told him.

Cold voice smirked.

"I don't think so." He asked as Autumn felt a sharp pain in her head that brought her to her knees.

_I love you._

She whispered to Will inside her mind before everything went black.

* * *

Will.

_I love you. _

Autumn voice whispered into his mind sounding so weak and desperate that Will shot up in bed panicking.

_Autumn._

He called begging her to answer but he knew she wouldn't. His savant power was telling him something was wrong. He knew he had to trust her but his heart and his savant power were at odds with each other his heart wanting to trust her and his power needing to follower her knowing something was wrong. Unable to sleep any longer Will made his way to the kitchen and was surprised to find Phee and Yves sitting by Yves computer talking quietly to another.

"What are you guys doing up?" Will asked.

Yves looked up at him and smiled while Phee walked over to him.

"Were looking for any signs of Carter, following Autumns plan just like you promised." Phee said with a smile.

"You guys need to sleep." Will reminded them.

It was bad enough he didn't know what was going on with his soulfinder he didn't want his family getting sick as well because they weren't getting enough sleep.

"We are. Were all taking turns in monitoring the news." Yves replied.

Will smiled sadly, his family took care of their own and the moment Carter had put Autumn in there care she become one of their own.

"Thank you." Will whispered and both Phee and Yves smiled.

Will grabbed himself some coffee.

"How are you?" Phee asked.

Will looked over and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know it's hard but you have to trust that Autumn knows what she's doing." Phee told him softly.

Will nodded.

"I know that, but something feels wrong." Will replied.

Yves walked over and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Yves asked.

"My power tells me her plan isn't going to work, but it's the only plan we have." Will asked.

Phee frowned concerned.

"Then let's make a backup plan." Yves suggested.

Will looked between Yves and Phee who both smiled determinedly.

"What do you have in mind?" Will asked.

* * *

Autumn

The first thing Autumn felt as she woke up was the pain in the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes to her bright light.

"It's nice of you to join us." Cold voice called sarcastically.

Autumn blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. After a couple of seconds Autumn looked round the room. She was tired to a chair again in the familiar dark room that now lit up she could tell was some kind of warehouse. She searched for cold voice and she cried out in frustration when the man she knew had to be rough voice held her brother at knife point. Rough voice was exactly as she imagined tall large man with big bulky fists.

"Carter?" Autumn cried out.

He had been beaten she could see the bruises on his face, his split lip and bloody nose. He opened one of his swollen eyes and cried out in frustration when his eyes caught hers.

_You shouldn't be here. _

Carter all but shouted into her mind.

"Our deal was my life for his." Autumn shouted.

Cold voice laughed.

"Still so naïve." Cold voice said.

Autumn glared at him before looking back over at her brother.

_Are you hurt anywhere I can't see?_

Autumn thought over to her brother.

_Will promised he would protect you. _

_He did I left without him knowing. _

Autumn quickly defended her mind flashed with memories of her last moments with him.

_He's your soulfinder?_

Carter voice brought her back from her memories surprise in his voice. Autumn closed off her thoughts of Will and focused her attention back on Carter.

_Yes. _

_Will's a good guy. _

Autumn could tell Carter was surprised but his words surprised her.

_Why did you come here? You would have been happy staying with Will. _

Autumn hated the sound of her brothers voice. After Maya was killed Carter had been distort he wouldn't sleep he only ate when Autumn refused to eat until he did. Then one day everything changed he went from barley living to, living to protect Autumn. Everything became about keeping her safe that's what lead him to take her to the Benedict's in the first. But now Carter looked broken.

_How could I have been happy not knowing what's going on with you?_

_Eventually you would have been fine._

_Is that's what this whole things about?_

Autumn demanded thinking over everything Carter had done since Maya had been killed. He took her to someone he trusted then went after the man that killed Maya, he did this for one of two reasons, revenge or suicide.

_Chicken._

Autumn knew he was going to lie or sooth his way out of this.

_Don't lie to me Carter._

"I thought you were dead." Cold voice said breaking her conversation with Carter.

"You wished I were dead." Autumn spat to angry to care about what he would do to her.

"On the country to what you believe I never wanted to you die Autumn." Cold voice replied.

"But I don't keep those who are no longer of use to me." Cold voice added.

Autumn felt her blood boil.

"You said my life for my brothers." Autumn shouted.

"Why would I give up your brother when he is the key to getting everything I want?" Cold voice pointed out laughing.

Autumn took an uneasy breath.

_Don't do anything he wants. _

_He will kill you if I don't. _

_It doesn't matter. _

Carter voice rang out through her head

_I will not help you kill yourself. _

Autumn sent the angry words to her brother before closing the connection between them.

"What do you want from me?" Autumn demanded.

Cold voice smiled a blood curdling smile.

"You're going to read for me." He replied.

* * *

Will

The plan was simple pick up Carters trace. If for some reason they couldn't follow Autumn's plan then they were going to follow Carter movements since the moment he left Autumn with them and hopefully that would led them somewhere. Vic had done most of the leg work he knew that Carter had travel from place to place cashing in every favour owed the Jenkins family all for the name Marcus Heart. Vic, Yves, Trace and their father were finding everything they could about Marcus Heart trying to track his whereabouts and figure out what he had to do with Autumn's kidnapping, Maya's death and Autumn and Carter's whereabouts now. His mother and Zed were using their powers to the extreme searching for any sign, any clue they may lead them to Autumn or Carters whereabouts.

_Will?_

Autumn voice whispered into his head.

_I'm here, always will be._

Will sent back trying to be as supportive as he could be.

_I messed up. _

_What happened?_

_Carter, I thought he came here for revenge. _

_Didn't he?_

_Yes but if that didn't work then he was happy for them to kill him. _

Autumn voice trembled as she tried to hold back her tears.

_He wouldn't do that he wouldn't leave you. _

Will knew he needed to sooth her.

_He would if he knew there was someone there to protect me. He came to you for a reason Will. He knew you would protect me. _

Her words hit Will hard. Carter trusted Will with the most precious thing in his life, the only precious thing that he had left in his life.

_Carter loves you._

Will hoped his words would help her.

_Then why would he leave me everyone always leaves. _

Wills heart broke along with hers as images of her mother, Maya and her father dying all crossed her mind then followed by an image of Carter battered and tired all fight seemed to be gone from him.

_I will never leave you. _

Will assured her.

_I know. _

_I love you. _

_I love you too. _

Autumn whispered before she closed of their connection. Will hated how sad she was feeling he wanted to protect her, keep her from ever feeling this sad and lonely again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Will

"Tell me were doing the right thing?" Will begged his father.

His father looked over at him. Vic and Trace had left to follow Carter's last lead in hopes it would lead them to Carter and Autumns whereabouts. Will wished he could split himself in two half of him to go with his brothers to do something and the other half waiting for Autumn hoping and praying her plan would work.

"You are doing the right thing." His father reassured.

"Then why the hell does it hurt so much?" Will asked standing up and pacing.

His father smiled sadly at him.

"She's your soulfinder, there is nothing that will hurt more." His father reminded him.

Will sighed knowing he was right.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn frowned as she woke up, Carter looked over at her with a frown on his face, right now she did not want to talk to him.

"You would feel the same if you had lost Will." Carter stated.

Autumn glared at him.

"I have lost Will." Autumn pointed.

Carter raised his eyebrows.

"How?" He demanded.

"I gave up everything to swap my life for yours and now we're both here. I will never get back to Will because he has everything he needs to make me work for him till the day I take my last breath." Autumn explained.

Carter's eyes widen in surprise.

"And you know what?" Autumn asked not waiting for a reply.

"I would do it all over again if there was even the smallest possibility that I would save your life." Autumn continued her voice wavering

Autumn took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I know what it's like to lose people you love Carter, I lost my mum, dad, Maya and now you asking me to lose you too." Autumn said before closing her eyes.

Autumn and Carter sat in silence for a while.

"Will's a Benedict he'll never give up on finding you." Carter replied.

Autumn opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Us." She corrected.

"Us?" Carter asked.

"You're his friend and his soulfinders brothers trust me her would find you even if I wasn't here with you." Autumn explained.

Autumn and Carter stared at each other each daring the other to talk or argue first.

"I leave you alone for a few months and you find yourself a soulfinder and a Benedict soulfinder at that." The cold vice said.

Autumn cringed at the sound of his happy voice.

"Leave the Benedict's out of this." Autumn ordered.

Cold voice laughed.

"It was always about the Benedict's, finding a way to destroy them and you just happen to walk into my lap." Cold voice explained.

"Why?" Carter asked.

Cold voice looked over at him like it should be obvious.

"The Benedict's have the strongest network in the savant community, having control over the Benedict's would give me control over everything in the especially in the savant world." Cold voice pointed out.

"The Benedict's wouldn't do anything for you." Autumn shouted angry.

Cold voice laughed again before walking over and put his hands painfully on Autumn's chin making her look at him directly in the eye.

"Maybe not before but now I have you and we both know how loyal they are especially to one of their own." He told her.

Autumn whimpered knowing he was right.

"You should be happy." Cold voice said standing up and walking over to Carter.

"You're getting what you want." He continued as he unlocked Carter' chains.

"Your brother is going free." He added.

Autumn looked over at Carter.

_Don't do anything stupid._

She begged.

Cold voice looked at Carter.

"Tell the Benedict's that Marcus Heart has an invitation for them." Cold voice said smiling cruelly.

* * *

Will

Will paced.

"Anything?" His mother asked and Will shook his head.

Will had been trying to contract Autumn but nothing was working.

"It's like she's not even there." Will said painfully.

His mother looked up at him.

"You would know if she wasn't here anymore." His mother told him.

Will sighed and sat down hard.

_He's sending Carter to give you a message._

Autumn voice hit him hard. He missed the sound of her voice.

_What's the message?_

_Don't do what he wants it's a trap._

_Autumn?_

_Please Will just trust me. Take care of him for me._

Will hated how it almost sounded like she was saying goodbye.

_Autumn?_

_I love you Will. Forgive me._

Autumn voice whispered before she closed the connection. Will connected all his family.

_He is sending Carter with a message for us. _

He could sense the surprise.

_What's the message?_

Vic asked.

_He's not here yet. Autumn said it would be a trap to do what he wants. _

Will waited for them to argue amongst themselves to come up with and answer when the doorbell rang. Will went to the door just as he heard a car drive off. When Will opened the door he found Carter a beaten heap on the floor.

"Carter?" Will called bending down to help his friend.

Will sighed thankfully when Carter muttered curse of pain. Will brought him into the house.

_Xav, Carter's here we need your help. _

Will sent it to everyone hoping they would understand why he wouldn't be listening to them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Xav said as he came into view.

Will let Xav check Carter over before Carter finally looked over at him and glared.

"I give you the most precious thing in the world to me and not only do you find out she's your soulfinder but you let her get away from you." Carter said.

Will wince forgetting there were two things the brother of his soulfinder could be pissed about.

"But I know when Autumn has something in mind no one can talk her out of it." Carter added smiling sadly at Will.

"Just like her brother." Will muttered, thinking about his talk with Autumn about Carter wanting to either get revenge or die trying.

Carter shook his head.

"What's the message?" Will asked.

"I have to give it to you all." Carter replied.

Will hated it but informed everyone who said they were already on their way home. Will hated the waiting but when everyone finally gathered in one room Carter looked at Will's father.

"Marcus Heart, requests you presents at his winter ball." Carter said looking grim handing his father the invitation.

"It's a trap." Will mumbled thinking about Autumn words.

"You're telling me all that Autumn's been through was about us?" Vic asked sounding annoyed.

Carter nodded.

"He was using Autumn to find a way to take you all down even before he knew Will was her soulfinder." Carter replied.

Everyone fell silent.

"We can't go if it's a trap." Trace said.

Carter looked pained.

"I don't think were about to get a choice." Zed sad as Carter took Yves computer off of him and typed something in.

Carter winced the turned the screen round. Will's heat fell at the sight. Autumn was chained to a chair her head down her hair covering her face. A man who stood behind her pulled her head back painfully letting them see the fear in her eyes.

"If we don't all go, he'll kill her." Carter said.

Will couldn't take his eyes of his scared soulfinder. Someone closed the screen and Will looked up at Vic who smiled sadly.

"Looks like we have a ball to get ready for." He said.

Will looked round as his family nodded in agreement.

"Will get her back." His father said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Will nodded he would defiantly get her back.


	19. Chapter 19: NEW

**Note: Hey guys really sorry about the change in this chapter I had an idea on how I was going to end this story but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it to go the way I wanted to go. So I have changed the ending of this chapter, again really sorry guys. Hope you like the new ending. 1 more chapter left then I'm all done. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Autumn

In the days leading up to the ball cold voice who she now knew was Marcus Heart kept her busy he make her read so much a day that she would pass out with exhaustion and wake up the next day just recovered before he would force her to start over again. But the day of the ball was different when she came to a women was in the room. The women looked like she was in her late thirties early forties. Her hair was dark brown with hints of grey at the roots. Her eyes are a warm hazel colour and she's staring at Autumn worriedly.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon." The women said in a soft voice.

Autumn didn't know why but she smiled to reassure the women. Autumn shifts in her seat only to find she was no longer bound.

"He said to give you this." The woman says handing Autumn an envelope.

Autumn takes the envelope and opens to find a letter and a necklace. Autumn holds the necklace in her hand without looking at it and opens the letter,

"Meet Christina she is going to help you get ready for the ball, do anything stupid and she dies, her life rests in your hands." Autumn reads to herself.

Autumn looks up at Christina and notice how nervous and afraid she looks. Autumn looks down at the letter once again.

"The necklace had a tracker and you will wear it." Read the last words on the paper.

Autumn folded the paper and put it back she then put the necklace on without really looking at it.

"You ready to get going?" Christina asks.

"Sure." Autumn replies.

* * *

Will

Will tries not to think about Autumn on the days leading up to the ball because it hurts when he does but it doesn't help she is all he can think about even more so when he doesn't know what's going on with her and happening to her. He can feel her exhaustion and it worries him even more.

"Todays the day." Vic said sitting down next to Will.

Will looked at Vic, they had a plan but since they didn't know what to expect all that they didn't if there plan would work or not.

"I miss her." Will confessed.

Vic smiled sadly.

"Will find a way to bring her home." Vic said determinedly and Will nodded.

Will heard the door go and Will instantly went to the door. At the door was a boy no more than ten.

"For the soulfinder of Autumn Jenkins." The boy said.

Will's eyes widened and nodded as the boy handed him a package. Will looked down at the small box in front of him when he looked up to question the boy he was already gone.

"What's in the box?" Vic asked when Will walked back into the room.

Will shrugged his shoulders as he opened the box. Inside was a green tie and a small note that read,

"To match your soulfinder."

Will knew this was part of the trap but he would wear it, he would do whatever it took to keep Autumn safe.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn looked at the mirror in general shock. She looked completely different yet you could still tell it was her.

"You look amazing." Christina squealed with excitement.

Autumn laughed something she hadn't done in a few days. Christina had spent the last three hours doing her hair and makeup.

"All thanks to you." Autumn replied.

Christina smiled at her warmly.

"I just work with what I'm given and honey you sure have a lot, I mean you are stunning." Christina argued.

Autumn laughed but froze when the door opened she stood in front of Christina as Marcus and his henchman can into the room.

"No need for that my little reader you did as order Christina here will leave in the same way she arrived." Marcus said.

Autumn felt Christina tense behind her at his cold tone.

"You may leave Christina and thanks for your hard work. Autumn looks exactly the way I wanted." Marcus said dismissing Christina.

Christina didn't want to leave Autumn but Autumn smiled at her encouragingly and Christina reluctantly left.

"Now were running late so be a good girl and put on dress quickly so we can leave." Marcus said as his man disappeared before returning moments later with a beautiful green dress.

"You have ten minutes no more." Marcus before Autumn was left alone once again.

* * *

Will

The car journey was long and painfully quite. No one made jokes or argue, everyone to afraid about what would happen when they got there. When the pulled up outside the large manor house Will tried not to be impressed but the house was beautiful. They were greeted at the door by a butler who led them to the ball room that was already full with guests. Will looked for Autumn without any luck and ended up huddled with his family in the corner scanning the crowd.

The music stopped and Will looked around the room as a voice called attention to the top of the staircase. Will heart stopped at a beat as Marcus Heart step into view with Autumn attached to his arm. Autumn looked stunning her auburn hair was straightened and fell to the middle of her back her makeup was done flawlessly she worn a green dress that matched his tie. The dress was sleeveless and tight fitted that ended just above her knees showing off her stunning legs.

"Ladies and gentleman I want to thank you all for coming tonight." Marcus called gathering everyone's attention.

Marcus whispered something in Autumn ear who cringed at his nearness before she nodded.

"I hope you all have an amazing time." Marcus said before the music started up again.

Autumn left Marcus side and slowly made her way down the stairs and over to him and his family. Autumn smiled at him sadly.

"You shouldn't have come." She said softly.

"You knew I would." Will replied they were inches away from each other and there was nothing Will wanted to do more than close the distance and gather Autumn into his arms.

"I hoped I would be wrong. Don't you know you can't save everyone." Autumn said.

Will winced at her words.

"There's always a way." Will argued.

Will took a step forward Autumn put her hand on his chest to stop him coming any closer.

"He request your presents upstairs." Autumn said looking around at his family.

A man approached Autumn from behind whispered something in her ear and disappeared again.

"Don't go." Autumn begged.

Will opened his mouth to argue with her but Autumn stepped forward and silenced him with a kiss that was gone before he could respond.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn heartbeat increased as she walked away from Will, he looked amazing that there was nothing she wanted more than to spend the rest of the night in his arms but Autumn knew that was impossible. One by one the Benedict's, their soulfinders and her brother came into the room and Marcus got smugger and smugger every time they did. Last to enter the room was Will and Vic who looked like they had just got in a fight.

"Looks like your all here." Marcus said smugly.

Marcus looked at her and smirked.

"What do you want?" Mr B asked.

Marcus looked over at Mr B and smiled.

"Right down to business I see." Marcus replied.

"You have one of our own we want her back there is no point in wasting time." Mr B pointed out.

The smirk fell from Marcus face and he turned serious.

"Autumn is fair too valuable for me to just let go." Marcus said

Autumn cringed at his words.

"What do you want? Mr B asked again.

Autumn began to feel light headed she took a seat.

"Your son's savant powers alone could change the savant world forever. They should be ruling our people not serving them." Marcus replied.

Mr B looked disgusted and he wasn't the only one as Autumn looked round at Benedict's faces their faces mirrored their fathers.

"You will work for me all off you." Marcus started but Autumn stood up in her seat and glared at Marcus.

"Like hell they will." She screamed.

Marcus stood his gaze matching her own.

"They will if they want you to live." Marcus pointed out.

Autumn knew he was right she looked around the room and found Marcus henchman playing with a pocket knife she knew she hand one chance at this so without thinking Autumn kneed him in the balls and took the knife from his hand and put it to her throat.

"Then I guess I'll have to take away your leverage." Autumn threatened.

"No." Will screamed.

Autumn looked over at Will his eyes boring into hers.

_I will not let you or your family become salves because of me._

Autumn sent to him.

_Do you want to die?_

_Of course not but I will not let anything happen to you or your family just to keep it from happening. _

_Autumn don't do this. _

Autumn closed of the connection with Will and looked over at Vic, since staying at the Benedict's Autumn had come to understand that Vic was the most reasonable she trusted him.

_Please look after Will. _

Autumn sent the words to his mind, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her.

_You don't have to do this. _

_You don't know what it's like, how much it hurts. You and your family are good people he will make you into the people you hate, the people you fight to protect others from. _

Autumn preyed he understood.

_There is still no reason for you to die. _

_What other option is there?_

Autumn asked desperately, Vic smiled before looking over at Marcus.

"Autumn is part of our family." Vic said.

Marcus eyes widened.

"Autumn is part of your family." He repeated.

He looked surprised like he had no control over his words.

"She is going to come with us." Vic said.

Marcus eyes harden as he looked at Vic.

"She is going to go with you." Marcus copied.

Autumn realised Vic was using his powers on him as Will slowly made his way over to her.

"If you come near my family, Autumn or her brother again you will go to the tallest building in your sight and you will jump off." Vic ordered coldly.

Will took the knife away from Autumn.

_Don't ever do anything like that again. _

Will words were an order but they were filled with fear.

_I'm sorry._

Autumn whispered back as Will pulled her into his arms.

"If I go near your family, Autumn or her brother again I will go to the tallest building in sight and jump off." Marcus copied.

Will took Autumn out of the room before she could hear or say anymore. They walked until Will was happy Autumn was out of Marcus reach.

"What just happened?" Autumn asked.

"We protect our own." Will said.

Autumn felt instantly guilty wishing she had trusted them enough to let them help her in the first place.

"I am so sorry." Autumn said as Will pulled her into his arms again.

"I know." Will whispered kissing the top of her head.

"What happens now?" Autumn asked.

Will pulled back and looked down at her.

"You get your life back." Will replied.

Autumn closed her eyes relief rushed out of her.

"I hope that my life will include you." Autumn whispered.

Autumn still had her eyes closed with Will gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Nothing could stop me." He replied.

Autumn smile into the kiss.

* * *

**Note: Again really sorry about the change last chapter will be up by the end of the day. Sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Will

It had been six months since Will had got Autumn back and he couldn't be happier. Autumn still had her panic moments where she still thought that Marcus was going to come after them but so far they had been left alone. Will had gone back to work and Autumn had sign up to the local college and was taking classes. She and Carter had been living with Will and his family ever since they got back from the party that night but Will knew it wouldn't be long before Carter took off.

Will just got in from work when he saw Carter by the front door a suite case in his hand and a taxi waiting.

"You leaving?" Will asked and Carter nodded.

"Did you tell Autumn?" Will asked.

"I left her a note." Carter replied.

"You just living without talking to her?" Will asked annoyed knowing how much this would hurt his soulfinder.

Carter glared at him.

"Just look after her for me." Carter said ignoring Will's question.

"She deserves a goodbye." Will shouted.

"You think I don't know that." Carter shouted back.

"I need to grieve and I can't do that here." Carter added.

Will felt instantly guilty it hadn't been that long ago that Carter had lost his soulfinder.

"Will you be back?" Will asked.

"Yes." Carter replied.

"But I don't know when." Carter added and Will nodded.

"I'll look after her." Will said.

"You better." Carter warned a tried smile on his face.

Will laughed.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I will always be here for her." Carter said.

"For a while she won't believe it but eventually she will." Carter added absently.

"I'll make sure she knows." Will promised.

Carter looked at Will once more before he left.

Will sat on his bed and waited for Autumn to return from her classes.

* * *

Autumn

Autumn was happy but she knew that Carter wasn't she wanted to help him but she wasn't sure that was even possible. After classes she found Will sitting on the bed looking grim a note with her name on it sitting next to him. Autumn's heart sank.

"He's gone?" Autumn asked.

Will looked up at her and nodded. A sob escaped Autumn's mouth.

"I' am so sorry." Will said and he pulled her into his arms.

Autumn buried her face into his chest until she cried herself out. She took a deep breath then step away from Will and looked over to the note she picked it up and read aloud.

"Chicken, I know for a while you're going to hate me but it's time for me to grieve and I mean properly this time. No more if Maya's not alive I don't want to be she would kill me if I left you like that. Anyway, I want you to know that I will be back I promise you I will. Be happy Autumn. I love you. Carter."

Autumn sighed.

"He better come back." Autumn mumbled.

"He will." Will said wrapping his arms round her waist.

"I wanted to tell everyone together." Autumn said smiling at something she and Will had found out two weeks ago.

Will kissed her neck and tightened his hold on her.

"We will just have to tell him over the phone." Will said.

Autumn felt disappointed but she knew he still needed some time.

* * *

Will: 2 weeks later

Will was excited and nervous as his family had gathered in the living room like he had asked them too, Vic had called Carter and put him on speaker so he could hear also.

"So what's going on?" His father asked.

Will looked at Autumn who smiled. She took a deep breath and Will put his arms round her.

_You ready?_

He asked excited into her mind.

_Nope, but that's part of all this._

Will could tell Autumn was nervous and she had every reason to be but he need her to know that he would be there for her every step of the way.

_We are in this together. _

_I know._

_I love you._

_I love you too. _

Will looked around at his family and smiled.

"We are going to have a baby." Will said.

He wanted to laugh as his brothers mouths dropped open in surprise.

"I'm going to be a grandmother." His mother squeals with excitement.

She jumped up from her chair and smothered Autumn into a hug.

"Congratulations." She squealed.

His brothers laughed before each of them coming to congratulate them. Will looked at Autumn who stared down at the phone waiting for her brother to respond.

"Carter?" Autumn asked.

"Congratulations my little chicken." Carter said warmly.

Autumn smiled.

"Promise me you'll come back and meet your niece or nephew?" Autumn asked.

"Wouldn't miss that for the world." Carter replied.

Autumn smile lit up her whole face and Will pulled her back into his arms. Sure finding out they were going to be parents was a lot sooner than they ever imagined but both of them were beyond happy.

"Marry me." Will whispered into Autumns ear.

Autumn turned in his arms and looked at him a smile on her beautiful face.

"Yes." She replied.

Autumn kissed him and Will held her tighter. Since the moment he met Autumn came into his life everything became about protecting her and Will knew that was never going end. Protecting Autumn was his life and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Note: Ok so that's it. I am a little sad now. Just wanted to say sorry about the mess up with chapter 19 i hope you like the ending now tho. Anyway thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading. **


End file.
